Unexpected delivery
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: The zoo gets an unexpected crate sitting right smack dab in the middle of the penguins habitat. What could possibly be inside that would need to be left there? Contains one OC
1. The crate

Unexpected delivery

by

Mastermindhunter

It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo. Seeing as how it was a school day, not very many people were there to bother the animals. Marlene would just be spending the day sunbathing as she normally would. The lemurs were at their usual dancing and partying. The chimps played their usual game of checkers and/or chess. The four penguins were of course looking through the agenda for the day's scheduled duties. They figured just the normal routines. A few quick maintainances, and combat training.

The agenda surprisingly showed that a delivery truck would be dropping off a small package at their very own habitat. Skipper was excited, and got the men ready for whatever it was. Rico was hacking out his usual weapons ready for whatever was about to show up, in case it was dangerous, Skipper and Private were headed straight to the drop off zone to make sure it got there safely, and Kowalski was trying to think of whatever could have possibly been in the box. The inside of the penguins habitat was eerily quiet with just Rico and Kowalski inside. Kowalski was writing down many different theories on his notepad. One was the possibility of new material for the outside of their habitat. Another was just simply some Alaskan fish. He looked at the different possibilities, and sighed at his utter boredom.

"What do _you_ think is in there Rico?"

Rico just shrugged, and let out a rumbled groan smiling with his tongue sticking out slightly.

"That's what I thought." He held a wing up to his forehead, then slowly drug it down his face. What was so important about the delivery that it had to stay in the habitat? Surely, Alice could put it in storage. He figured, he could wait to see it when it got there. Rico pointed up to the opening of the headquarters. A loud thud was heard at the top and, at this, Kowalski was curious, and jumped through the opening to find Alice putting a small crate in the center around the moat of water. It was splinterous, and heavy looking.

"Maybe of all of them, this little spud will be normal." Alice said dropping it onto the island. She stomped away. It wasn't until she left, that Marlene, and the lemurs were there in no time. Marlene was mesmerized by the box. Julian was of course getting awfully jealous of the penguins having something he didn't.

"Maurice! Why do I not get the crate of whatever it is that the penguins are getting?"

"Fish and chips, man! We don't even know what's inside!" Skipper snapped. The side of the box said **FRAGILE.**

The four of them looked at it from a distance. Rico smiled at the crate, laughing devilishly with a stick of dynamite ready. Kowalski just sneered at the crate. Private was looking at the others then took a step toward it without thinking twice.

"Whoa easy there Private. We don't know what this crate could possibly hold. It could hold anything, like a seal, or a killer whale, or a polar bear. We have to be on guard." Skipper held his wing in front of Private. The crate had a knocking sound coming from the inside. All four of them snapped to a defensive position. Private looked a little nervous. Skipper looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Understand my method?"

"I see, Skipper." He said, tilting his head.

"Actually skipper compared to all three of those mammals, I doubt any of those animals could even fit in a crate three times as big as this one, which I calculate could reduce our concern for safety by twenty-five percent." Kowalski tried to correct him with certainty in his stance.

"Can't you see that there is no such thing as a safe mystery."

"Well I know how we can find out." Juliane held Mort out in his hand.

"I _like_ surprises" Mort sighed.

"Well I do not. So tell me what is in the box." He smushed Mort's face up to the box. Mort looked into the holes of the box.

"Ooh it has eyes."

"Eyes? Like a potato? It is a potato!" Julian cheered, ridiculously. Skipper raised an eyebrow. "What? Alice said it was a spud."

Skipper rolled his eyes, and locked his gaze on the box, keeping his wings up constantly just in case. He sneaked up towards the box. When he was within an inch of the box, he waved for them to go ahead, and approach it.

"Rico, crowbar me." Skipper said holding out his hand. Rico gagged a crowbar out into Skippers hand. He dug the crowbar into the side of the creaky box, and in one grunt, he opened the box up, to see what the box could hold. It was something nobody would have guessed. It was something alive. A penguin! A girl penguin! She was cowering in the corner. None of them went in at first.

"She looks a little frightened. Maybe I can clear things up a little with her." Marlene insisted to the penguins. They looked at each other for a decision, and waved their permission. She took a cautious step inside. The little penguin girl was watching the otters every move. "Umm hello. Welcome to the central park zoo. My name's Marlene. What's yours?"

The little penguin finally uncovered her face, and spoke. "Umm Patricia. Who was that mean person holding me? Will she be back?"

"That's Alice. I know she seems a little grumpy at times, but you just get used to her. She only comes in once in a while. Other than that, nobody will pick you up."

"Promise?" The little penguin held her wing out.

"I promise." Marlene shook the wing, and led her out of the box. That's when Julian picked her up, ignoring Marlene's promise of nobody picking her up.

"Look everybody! Look at the brand new potato." Julian held her up, showing everybody how clueless he was. He licked her cheek sickeningly. Marlene pulled Patricia out of Julian's grasp. "Yick that is one rotten potato."

"She is not a potato! She is a penguin."

Marlene put her down carefully, and tried to wipe off Julian's saliva from her cheek. She had the same blue colored eyes that the four other penguins had. She was shorter than private, making her the shortest penguin there. Her smile was dazzling. Marlene eventually got it off.

"Sorry about that. You have to excuse King Julian. He's an idiot." She shook her head.

"Hey that is royal idiot to you." He poked Marlene in the chest.

"That's okay. I had lemurs at my old zoo. They just have a lot of energy." She blinked her beautiful eyelashes at the lemurs. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Patricia."

"Hello potato. My name is King Julian. I'm the king of the lemurs." Patricia smirked.

"Charmed."

"Hello Ms. potato. My name is Mort. I'm one of the king's friends." he held his arms out for a hug. Patricia suddenly looked at the cute tiny lemur with a tight smile.

"Why look at you. Aren't you so adorable." She stroked Mort's chin. Mort blushed at the admiring gesture. She must have apparently liked Mort. Mort apparently also liked Patricia back. She turned away to look at the last lemur. "Hello, there."

"Name's Maurice. King's assistant."

"How do you do?"

She turned away from the three lemurs to the four penguins, who all had different expressions on their faces. She walked up to them, to shake wings. They all lined up to shake in an orderly manner. Private was the beginner on the left, then Skipper, followed by Rico and Kowalski. She shook with them warmly.

"Private." He smiled bubbly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Skipper, head penguin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Rico" He said in husky jagged voice.

"Nice to meet you."

Next she walked up to Kowalski, who had a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He'd never met a girl penguin before. She held her wing out, waiting for a handshake.

"Uh . . .umm . . . my name?" for an instant he'd actually forgotten what his name actually was. The only thing he remembered was it started with a K. Patricia nodded quietly with a smile. He smiled back at a loss for words.

'AHH! SAY SOMETHING YOU IMBECILE.! SHE'S LOOKING STRAIGHT AT YOU!' was the only thing rushing through his head.

"This is our genius, Kowalski. We're an elite force of penguins ready for any case thrown our way. Just us four. If you'd like, we could make you an agent. It's better than being stuck with the lemurs trust me." Skipper was quick to be friends. Rico hacked up a pen and some big group of papers that had a big red stamp on them that said CONFIDENTIAL. She held up her hand, in a respectable manner.

"No thank you. I don't think I'm cut out for that type of thing. I hope that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed in your habitat." she looked a little worried.

Skipper smiled."Of course it does. We'll have to kick you out of this place immediately. Quite possibly throw you into the polar bear exhibit." Kowalski was in a state of pure shock, and gasped.

"NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Calm down Kowalski! It was just a joke! I wouldn't do that to a sweet young penguin like her."

"Oh, so does that mean that I can stay with you guys?" She smiled.

"Well I doubt that you could tell anybody about our plans, so of course you can stay." She was utterly grateful.

She gasped and hugged the four with a smile on her face. She reached into her crate, and grabbed a pillow, an even smaller box, and a beige blanket. Kowalski watched her go into their habitat. Marlene and the lemurs watched Kowalski with a confused expression. The penguins followed her inside. She looked around at it with a small smile.

"Wow this place is nice, and tidy." She glanced at the concrete structure with surprise. The ceiling was especially high, which she thought was cool. She took the box, and opened it up. Inside was a tiny circular hammock like bed. It was soft looking, and very sturdy. She found a hook, but couldn't reach. She asked if the others could reach. They agreed to it, and stood on each others shoulders. Kowalski was on the bottom followed by Rico. Skipper was holding private up so that he could loop the string. Eventually they got it hung, and Patricia put in the pillow, and blanket.

"Thanks boys." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." Private replied.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way of you guys, so I'm gunna look around the zoo." She climbed out of the interior, and then the three penguins looked at Kowalski like he had two heads.

**Don't kill me. I just wanted to write a Penguins of Madagascar story. It's my first one considering how lame it is. If you hate it, I don't blame you. And for the record if anyone wants to see someone who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong, their name is Skipperbro1536. They have copied and Pasted the first chapter of my story, and have taken a few words out from it, to make it look like their own. I have reported them, though the people on Fan fiction still haven't taken the story down. I don't know what to do. If anyone thinks that what this person has done is wrong, then write him an e-mail, insisting that he take the chapter off his profile, or at least re write it, so it has none of my personal material. If you choose not to that is fine, but I believe it is wrong to steal, and not even tell the person that they copied or pasted. Thank you.**


	2. The tour

Unexpected delivery ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

"What are you all looking at? Do I have something on my beak?" He rubbed the tip of his beak as if waiting for something to come off of it. There was nothing on his beak. They continued to look at him.

"Not really." Skipper shrugged, trying to hold back uncontrollable laughter "Just a big look of affection."

"Ooh la-la" Rico nudged the side of Kowalski's shoulder in a playful manor.

"What are you all talking about?" he said playing dumb, rubbing his shoulder.

"Were talking about Patricia." Private pointed to the openings hatch.

"What? That's ridiculous. I'm a scientist, not a romantic." he lied, crossing his flippers in a stubborn manner.

"Well while you're lying to us,or lying to yourself, I can't figure that one out, you should try to focus on making that love potion number nine before someone else tries to steal your lady." Skipper laughed leaping out of the hole, with Rico on his tail. Kowalski wasn't the best liar. As soon as they left, Private looked at Kowalski roll his eyes.

"Actually there's no need to be ashamed Kowalski. I think you and her would make a phenomenal couple. You should go talk to her, and try to find something you two have in common. I'm sure that if you just took the time, you two would be great for each other"

"I already said I don't have feelings for her. Yes she is rather beautiful, but I don't have feeling for her other than her being another penguin. Ugh! Now please just let me work on my love potio-er experiments in peace."

"Oh dear. Well I'm sorry to hear that Kowalski, but when you tell the truth, I'm sure she'll be just as happy as you are." He just shrugged, and jumped after the other two to training. Kowalski really was embarrassed. He never felt feelings for a penguin before. What did she think of him? Was it really that obvious? He looked at his science tools on the table in front of him. It was a chemistry set. On the front it read, "FOR THOSE WHO HAVE A BURNING PASSION FOR SCIENCE!!!" he pushed it aside to find something else to work on. He grabbed a beaker and test tube to pour the compound he was working on into the same container. The container had the number nine on it. He threw it in the trash, too annoyed to noticed that there was an explosion. He grabbed whatever was left on the table. It was a light-bulb. Finally something to keep his mind off Patricia. He looked at it's power supply. Ironically enough it was powered by a potato. That's when he remembered Julian calling Patricia a potato. He let out an Oh-I-give-up sigh. he climbed the ladder to head to training with the others.

Meanwhile Marlene was giving Patricia a tour of the zoo. She pointed at the Kangaroo, Joeys pen.

"This is Joey. He doesn't get along with anybody, so just make sure to stay away from him." Patricia looked at the hay everywhere. Joey was inside, glaring at the new penguin, as Marlene gave a testy glare back at him. She pulled on Patricia's wing, as they went along. Patricia could feel the kangaroo staring daggers into her back. They got close to the lemurs area. "See this? This is where the lemurs stay. Trust me they like to have the most fun, so if you ever want to have a really crazy time, just go to they're place." Julian was hopping on the jumping castle wildly as if it were everything to him.

Patricia looked at them with her head tilted slightly. "Wow they sure do look like they're having a lot of fun on that bouncy thing. I think tha-Hey! That's that Julian guy I met this morning. Was he just joking about thinking that I was a potato, or was he really that clueless?"

"Look I don't really know anymore, but he's really funny so I let him think whatever he wants to think."

"Well I'll let him think that I'm a potato." she giggled. She rolled her eyes, then they went to the chimps habitat. They were playing checkers very quietly. Marlene walked over to them. "This is the chimps place. They are very sweet, but a little secluded." They looked down a little confused then smiled lazily. "

"Oh you're the new little penguin lass, aren't you?"

Patricia shrugged "I guess so." Phil was doing some sign language, and Mason was watching carefully. He smiled, and then Mason translated.

"Phil says that you are very welcome to stop by our habitat, and welcome to central park zoo." Patricia smiled shyly, and blushed a little pink. By the time the tour was over, Patricia learned every animals area. Marlene then walked Patricia to the penguin's HQ. They looked at the area. It was sun setting over the zoo.

"Well that's it. I guess we're done, unless you want to hear about the boys."

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Marlene was surprised. She didn't think that Patricia would want to hear about the penguins. She thought about what she knew about each one, and thought about what Patricia wanted to know.

"Oh . . . Well let's start with Skipper. He's the headhonchoe of the group. Uhmm . . . he tries to treat everything like a mission or an obstacle to overcome. So your going to hear him bossing them around a lot." That sounded kind of stuffy for Patricia. "Umm Private is rather kind of soft for a penguin. He doesn't like arguments or anything like that. He's actually very sweet and sensitive. He's probably the first one you're going to be friends with." That made Patricia smile. "Rico's sort of a loose cannon. I think he's a little out there, but he's really sweet inside. Rico is sort of bad with words, but you get used to it, after a while. He regurgitates a lot of things, I don't know if you mind that or not."

"Oh no I don't mind. In fact, that's what we penguins do to feed our young." Marlene knew a lot about the penguins, and as much as she knew, a brand new penguin could still surprise her.

"As for Kowalski, I really don't know much about him, but he's usually real quiet anyway. He's the smart one of the group, but he seemed to be acting so weird today." Patricia was thinking of the tall one that didn't respond to her handshake.

"He was the tall one, right? A little deep with the voice?"

"Yeah. Wow I didn't really think you would remember."

"Well he left a lasting impression on me." she smiled. "I guess he was just a little nervous for meeting me. I know I was nervous for meeting him. I like quiet people though. I get headaches easily, and don't like loud noises. So he likes science?"

"Yeah. Wow you seem to be asking a lot of questions about them.

"Well I'm going to be living with them, so I want to know what I'm facing." she looked at the fishbowl covering their hideout, and there weren't any more fish left in the dish. She sort of frowned at the empty dish, and sighed. Marlene noticed the look on Patricia's face.

"Are you alright? You seem a little upset"

"Yeah I was just hoping that they would leave me at least one fish."

"Oh Patricia." She laid a paw on Patricia's back. She shivered at the feel of fur on her back. "Sorry I just thought it rude of the boys to not leave you any food. Especially since you're skinnier than the boys" Patricia smiled, shaking her head 'No.'

"Oh that's alright. I think that Alaskan salmon I had before I came will be just fine for me. Thank you for the tour." Marlene smiled at the sweet gratefulness of the new girl penguin. They hugged, and Patricia left for the empty fishbowl.

"Remember if you're really hungry I have some spare oysters over here."

"Okay I'll remember!" She hollered. She raised the bowl, and the boys were all seated around, doing their own activities. Rico was busy brushing some dolly's hair, Private was making a house of cards, and Skipper was doing some push-ups.

They looked at Patricia as she climbed down the ladder. They were hushing each other when she got down on the concrete. It was a little intimidating, and felt even stranger when Skipper was snickering at her when she walked across the room. They resumed to their normal volume, when she crossed the room. Kowalski was fusing something, when Patricia walked over. He looked over to his side, then looked back to his torching. Then almost dropped the blowtorch, when he snapped back at her quickly realizing who it was next to him.

"Oh umm . . . Patricia." He turned off the blowtorch, and turned up his goggles. Skipper smiled, and punched Rico's stomach, and out came a stick of dynamite. He threw it up through the opening, and then the headquarters started to rumble very violently. Private's card house fell to the floor. Kowalski raised an eyebrow. The other three acted like it was an attack, but smiled warmly.

"Whoah did you here that men? That was an assault! Rico, Private you're with me! Kowalski protect the lady!"

Kowalski gulped heavily. "Do I have to?" he said nervously.

"Well it's either you or Rico." Suddenly Rico hacked out a chainsaw, and started laughing maniacly. Patricia gasped next to Kowalski hiding her face. Kowalski stared at him with a scowl."I think the little lady's made her choice quite clear." Skipper smiled, and with that, they flipped right out of the habitat. Kowalski was with the new girl, all alone. What should he do? Should he watch her carefully? Would she think he was being a little strange? He decided to just turn back to his science table, and do a little more with the equipment he was fusing together.

**Mastermindhunter:Trust me this time alone together will help build their relationship. I thought it would be funny to stick them in the same room, and see what happens. Keep reading my darlings, and Good job Skipper. (holds out hand.)**

**Skipper: Right back atcha Mastermindhunter (high fives Mastermindhunter.)**


	3. Some alone time

Unexpected delivery ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

She watched the science table, waiting for him to do something. He looked, at her gaze, sweating a little. She was so beautiful, watching him with blue eyes, the color a little more darker than his own. He looked back at his work, trying to focus on his hands not shaking. He took the wires in his hands, making sure that they wouldn't be near Patricia. They lit up with sparks flying everwhere. Patricia hid behind kowalski's back, hiding from the sparks.

"If it bothers you, that I'm watching you, then I'll leave." she turned to her little hammock.

"NO!" Kowalski shouted, grabbing her shoulder. She looked at him suspiciously. "Oh. Umm . . . Well I promised the boys that I would watch you. I think the experiment can wait. I mean, it's been going fine. Three weeks ahead of schedule actually. I think I would like to have chat with you." he pulled off his goggles, and put the wires down.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did." she put her flippers up to her eyes. He pulled them back down.

"Oh no I just want to see what you're like" he smiled nervously. She nodded, and sat down on the concrete flooring with Kowalski seated right next to her. He tapped his wings together nervously. "So what are your hobbies?" he never spoken to a girl one on one.

She looked into his eyes. "Well I guess if you count ice skating as a hobby, that would be one. I also like humans (when they're friendly anyway), listening to piano songs, and I especially like napping in the middle of the day, but only on occasion. I also like- ummm Kowalski, are you writing my hobbies down on a clip board?"

"Huh? Oh yes sorry force of habbit." he tossed it aside, and listened to more. "Please continue."

"Umm okay I uhh secretly liked sneaking out of my zoo, and going to other places, but don't tell anybody."

"What was your previous zoo?" he looked confused.

"The Louisville zoo." she smiled.

"Oh as in the Kentucky Derby, the brown hotel, and Louisville slugger field? That Louisvile?" he smiled

"Mmm hmm." she nodded. "I also love to read."

"You can read?"

"Well yes. I always saw a few humans reading maps of the zoo, and I slowly picked it up over time. Why can't you?"

"Not really I just draw pictures of strategies." he showed her the clipboard. It showed pictures of ice skates, a stick figure, a musical note, and a bunch of Z's.

Kowalski listened until he heard her stomach rumble. She clutched it, a bit painfully. He remembered she hadn't eaten since she'd gotten here.

"Oh your hungry. Oh I almost forgot, I grabbed these for you. I knew you would be gone taking the tour of the zoo, so I quickly snuck some while we were eating. I hope you don't mind, but I could only grab three." he held out three fish.

"Three that's more than enough. When I went to my previous zoo I could only nab one, I could nab two, with a little luck. Thank you that was very considerate of you"

"Just one?" he was foused on the previous part of her sentance.

"Well back at my old zoo, there were alot of penguins. They would usually laugh at me because of how little I am. Since they knew that I was exceptionally short, they knew I couldn't grab fish so easily. They would often jump up to catch the fish, leaving me with one at times. You see, they threw them into our habitat from the cieling. We would get them when they were tossed in. I could never reach as high as them, resulting in my skinnyness"

"Yes I noticed that you were a little on the wirey and tiny side." he said looking at her body raising her flipper. She quickly pulled her flipper back in her other looking a little shocked at Kowalski. Kowalski suddenly wanted to fake his own death, feeling as though he had suddenly made a terrible mistake. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I hope that doesn't make me seem like a creep. I'm just used to touching things. I'm a very scientific penguin"

"Oh it's okay. It's just that I was a little shaken up when they took me away from the zoo."

"What about your parents? Didn't they ever help you?"

"I . . . never met my parents. I was artificially hatched,unless you could count two doctors wearing surgical masks as parents. The only thing I could think of as parents, and I didn't even see their faces. Other than that I had nobody.

"You were . . . an orphan?" She nodded her head with a sigh.

"Yep. They thought that since I had trouble with so many other penguins with getting food, that I would probably have an easier time, getting some here with only four."

He held the fish up to her smiling. "Well you don't have to worry about that with us. Here you go. Enjoy yourself" he looked at her deep blue eyes with a feeling of happiness. She took it slowly as if waiting for him to take it out of her hand. She watched him, as she took the fish in her mouth. He had actually let her eat it, without slapping it out of her grasp! She took another, ready to eat it. She looked at him again. Suddenly she closed her mouth without putting the fish in.

"Actually I would like you to eat one with me." she smiled innocently. He looked at the fish, then at her with a lump in his throat.

"I beg your pardon?" he looked at her, his pulse quickening like lava. She picked up a fish, and put it in his hand wrapping his flipper around it.

"Aww come on! I think it's rude to eat in front of someone who has nothing." He smiled a little nervously, as she was ready to eat her last fish. He swallowed the fish, but as it went down, he noticed that the fish tasted better than any fish he had ever eaten. Was it beacause he had never taken one as a gift from a girl? He smiled at the instant friendship he had recieved from Patricia.

"Sorry for going blank when I first met you." he blushed a little.

She shrugged. "I understand. You're a very sweet penguin, and I thank you for treating me with so much respect. The truth was I was actually a little scared." Kowalski saw her feet point inward. He's never had to comfort someone really upset before so he just put his fin on her knee. She took it, with her frown melting away. She looked up at him with a smile. He had an even bigger smile. She put her wing on his trapping it in the uncomfortable embrace. That's when the three others came down the hatch, with looks of surprise on their faces. Kowalski was sitting on the floor with his wing pressed under Patricia's. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey, guys. So what was the that big explosion?" Patricia said so casually.

"Oh uhh. It was something from another cage. So what's going on with you guys?"

"Oh umm nothing just talking." Kowalski stammered They looked at him and at their hand holding. Skipper smiled at the gesture.

"Well, I think it's about time I went to bed." Patricia stretched her body as far as her apendages would reach. She walked over to the hammock, and tried to reach it, but couldn't reach it's hieght. She quickly felt her face getting a crimson color. Kowalski understood why she was embarrased. It was beacause of her small stature.

"It looks like Patricia can't reach her hammock." Private looked at Skipper. Patricia didn't want anybody to notice. Skipper nodded, and they both looked at Kowalski. He looked at Patricia, blushing almost as darkly as she was. He lifted her up gently to the bag-like hammock. She smiled thankfully at Kowalski's gesture. He looked at her as he smiled, and Patricia felt her blush come back. She looked at the cieling, then saw out of the corner of her eye that they were jumping into their bunks. Kowalski's was at the top. She looked up at him, and then slowly smiled as he waved down at her. Was she slowly starting to like a penguin from this zoo?

She grabbed one of the books she liked, from her box. It was a book she found in the old zoo's trash can. It was a book called "The kingdom's last flight." After of about one chapter, she couldn't think of anybody except for Kowalski. He was really nice for keeping some extra fish for her, but that didn't mean that he liked her. She was sure that the other penguins would have done it, if they just . . . you know . . . remembered. She tried to focus on falling asleep.

"Patricia." She looked around, it was Private. He smiled, and waved at her. She mirrored the move. He glanced up at Kowalski fast asleep, then at her. "So what did you all talk about?"

"Oh not much. Just about my old zoo."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really, quite glad actually. My old zoo was sort of a drag."

"Oh dear. Well all I know is you're going to love it here in New York it's beautiful."

"I'm sure I will. It's actually more comfortable here." Private was turning over asleep. She tried to fall asleep, but two things were keeping her awake. The bubbling sounds of the water outside the habitat, and the fact that the room had a small glow outside the window. Still she was also having other factors helping her in falling asleep, such as the tummy that was bursting with two fish, and the feeling of warmth inside the habitat, which was actually alot more comfy than the fridged tempuratures at her old zoo. After about twenty minutes of sitting up awake, she finally dozed off.

**Now that's what I call some alone time right there. I thought it was so cute how Kowalski just tried to strike up a little conversation. Aren't the penguins just so cute? If you all are wanting to see what's next go ahead, and read my darlings. There is some really nice stuff coming up.**


	4. Beautiful swimmer

Unexpected delivery ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter

She woke up a little later the next morning than when she usually woke up. It was probably beacause the boys had tried not to make alot of noise. She curled up her wing rubbing her eyes. She stretched far, and looked around at the inside's habitat. It was empty. She got down, and landed on her rear. It wasn't a long fall, but alot higher than her old place. The boys were probably outside, she could hear a few pats on the cieling. She looked at her plumage in the faint reflection of the window. It was ruffled, and messy. She tried to use a thick special penguin comb she found inside her old zoo's hospital. It was mainly used for when there were parasites under the fathers, but she used it to manage her messy morning plumage. She tossed her blanket back in the hammock, and climbed the ladder up. She moved the fishbowl out of the way, and climbed out. The four were surounded by people. They were just standing still, and just slightly waving as if it were a usuall thing for them. It wasn't until she climbed out all the way, that people were gasping with a look of pure happiness. She was a little confused at their reactions. They weren't as excited when the boys were out.

"There she is! It's the new penguin! She's so cute!" a little blonde girl squealed. Suddenly a barrage of flashes were blinding the little penguin. She covered her face, only able to see dots infront of her eyes. The boys were trying to keep her from falling. The lights were making her dizzy, and giving her a headache. She eventually got used to the lights. She could barely see the people around her, but she could definitly see the boys in between flashes. She heard the little girl squeal again. "Oh my gosh! Look they're all together! She is so much more tinyer than they are." After about fifteen minutes, the crowd cleared with their little film of her holding her wings infront of her face, and she finally relaxed. The boys finally made sure she could stand straight, and pretty soon the zoo was almost empty.

"Are you alright Patricia you look a little dizzy." Private tried to help. She was being held up with a little help of Rico. She could feel her legs feeling a bit wobbly. She finally regained her posture, and let go of Rico's waist.

"Yeah" she smiled at Rico, and he smiled a goofy smile back. "I think I'll be fine."

"Well men, let's resume normal protocol. Patricia you can do what you want. I don't exactly know what girl penguins do for fun, but we'll be busy most of the day, keeping an eye on the zoo. You just make yourself comfortable." she smiled, then looked around the zoo to see what she could have done. The lemurs were listening to some loud boombox music. She was a little too sensitive to that. Marlene's habitat looked pretty nice to go to, but she figured she had spent enough time with her, and she didn't want to be a pest. She figured she would just stay in her habitat for the day. She jumped in the pool that surrounded the island, and swam around it in circles. It was so nice, and refreshing. It got her mind free to think of whatever she was planning on doing today. She would occasionally jump out, and go back in. It was something she picked up, when she snuck out to see the dolphins. It was called breaching.

While Kowalski was trying to listen to Skipper, he couldn't help but watch her come out of the water every few minutes. He eventually paid full attention, and Kowalski was busy with the bowling pin Ninjas. He was so fired up, for some unknown reason. He just figured that it was beacause he wanted to look good or something. He took out the majority of them. He was panting by the time they were all on their sides. He was looking at them, embarrased by his own driven behavior. Even Rico was outcombated by him. He nervously cleared his throat, and looked at Skipper. Skipper looked at the pins, and picked one up. It was almost broken at the neck. Skipper looked at Kowalski like he could just snap at any time. Kowalski was a little surprized at the number of pins he took out.

"Umm I have to go. I'll be back in approximately thirteen point four minutes." He slid on his belly, and jumped in the HQ. He just sat at his science table, twirling the beaker around like it was a ring. What was wrong with him? He looked out the window, and sure enough Patricia was outside in the water. She looked so natural, with little bubbles coming out of her feathers. Her long eyelashes holding on to little bubbles that clung at the ends.

"Kowalski?"

He screamed as a shock of surprise overfell him. He fell backwards as a familiar voice was behind him. He got up to see Private looking at him with his head turned to the side. He brushed his knees off as he looked at Private. Private looked out the window to see what Kowalski was looking at. He suddenly looked back at Kowalski, with a smirk.

"Umm Skipper and I were thinking that tomorrow you and Patricia could go out of the zoo, and show her around New York. It really would help her feel at home. Louisville is sort of like New York. It would probably help her with adjusting.

"Oh well why don't you take her? I have alot of work to do."

"Well beacause we think she trusts you, and to the fact that she is sort of exactly like you, you know? As in reading. She can read! It takes alot of brainpower to read!"

"Oh alright just don't think that you all are going to make her like me." Private just rolled his eyes. Kowalski was constantly just saying to himself that it was just a phase he was going through. In time he would get used to her, and not be in love with her. They did a few more workouts and drills, then went back down to the HQ. It was lunch time by the time they were done. They each had a bunch of fish. Patricia had only one by herself. She went to the edge of the island while she was eating. It pained Kowalski to know why she was in the corner. It was beacause she was used to having penguins steal her food. Regardless of the need to be near her, he kept his distance, and let her eat in peace. The boys wanted her to eat with them, but Kowalski told them about her problems with other penguins, hoping Patricia wouldn't get too upset about him telling them about it.

After the meal, Patricia decided to go to Marlene, and sunbathe a little. The otter welcomed her with a hug, and kiss on the cheek. It made Patricia feel like she actually had a family here. They sat there, and Marlene told her about when she first moved into the zoo, and how scary things seemed to be to her at first. Patricia's feathers were so much more warm in this great outdoors tempurature. Every so often they would jump into the water to cool off, and get back out to sunbathe some more. Patricia loved her new best friend Marlene. She felt good that there was at least one girl to hang out with.

"Hey umm . . . Marlene?" she said glancing over to Marlene.

"Yes Patricia?" She awnsered with eyes closed.

"Am I getting a good tan?" she looked at the white of her feathers.

"I don't think penguins CAN tan. I just figured that they burn. Why?" Patricia looked down a little, then looked up at Marlene with a smile. "Whoah don't tell me! Do you have a crush on one of the boys here at the zoo?" She smiled tightly, and nodded her head. Marlene squealed a happy squeal. She leaned on her back, and stared at her in the eyes. "Is it one of the penguins or one of the other animals, or what?" Patricia's smile dropped, and quickly blushed, hiding her smile with her flippers. "Oh my gosh! You like one of the penguins! Well does he like you back?"

"I really don't know. He saved some fish for me last night, but I'm sure any one of the boys would have done that considering if they had not been so hungry. We talked to ourselves, and I told him about life at my old zoo, and I told him about why I was put here at this zoo, and . . well . . . he . . . put his flipper on my knee." Marlene was all choked up at the thought of her going out with one of the penguins. She was thinking that if the boys put their own constant seriousness aside then they would probably get a chance with Patricia. The question was which one of the boys did she like.

"Let me guess! Is it Private?"

"Uh no." Patricia shook her head.

"uhh Oh it's Skipper!"

"Nope"

"Uhh if it's Rico I might understand, but-."

Patricia slowly shook her head, holding back a laugh.

"Kowalski? You actually like . . . Kowalski?" she nodded holding her flipper over her beak.

"What? I can't help it. I know he shy and timid, but still I could tell by the way he looked at me when we first met yesterday. He's just the kid of guy I can get used to talking to. It seems that he's smart, and funny, even if he doesn't mean to be. Like when he freaked out at Skippers polar bear joke. You have to admit that was a little funny. He's also understanding and handsome-"

"Handsome? Kowalski? whatever. Just so you know he's very by the book, and and always thinking way too much. He never loosens up to have a little fun. If he ever does have fun, it's what the four of them decide on. I don't think he's ever really had any experience in dating or opening up. Come to think about it, I don't even think he's had his very first kiss. Don't you think you would be a little more happy in dating someone with a little more . . . Oh I don't know . . . spirit?"

"He's got a spirit. It's just not a very free spirit I guess. I'm sure that he has the heart of a lover buried deep in there." She spent the rest of the day with Marlene for about five hours, then went back to the boys place, to relax.

**Yes she likes Kowalski. What? Did you think Kowalski would like a girl that didn't show interest back? I think that wouldn't make such a romantic story. More like an unhappy ending. So yeah she likes him. Do they know that they like eachother? No! They would be a couple by now! If you're wanting to see if he'll take her out to the big streets on New York, then stay hypnotized on my words, and read on fanfictioneers.**


	5. Surprise surprise

Unexpected delivery ch. 5

by

Mastermindhunter

She stayed on the island for a little while, and saw somebody come up to the habitat slowly. He had a white button up shirt with beige slacks, and a blonde ponytail. Patricia saw the very young gentleman stare at her in the eye, and smile. She smiled back, and waved slightly. He winked at the little penguin. Wow such a sweet human! He reached in his pocket, and pulled out some popcorn pieces. She never had popcorn before. He dropped it in the water, and she swam after it to taste it. It was crunchy, but still a little soft. She liked it, and opened her mouth to have more.

"So your the new little penguin huh?"

He had that right. She looked at him with big beautiful eyes. He was a rather handsome human. He smiled warmly down at the penguin, and poured more popcorn in. She took three more pieces, and jumped up to the rim to look at the human more closely. He had a nametag on his shirt. It said Johnathon. Johnathon looked very cool, and it was interesting how he waited till everybody left till he said hi to her. He seemed very special. When he left, Patricia jumped into the HQ.

They all had something to do. Skipper and Private were dusting the furniture carefully. Rico was counting his weapons, Kowalski was pouring chemicals, and Patricia was reading her favorite book. It was pure silence, except for the occasional pouring sound of liquid, and the turning of pages. The words "Show her around the city" rang in Kowalski's head like a bell. It wasn't like a chime bell, more like a church bell. He looked at her reading her book. Those hypnotizing eyes scanning every page. He could have swore she was the most beautiful penguin alive. The humans sure had a thing for her, at least.

Patricia was trying to focus on the words. She thought that the man in her book, Robin Hood was pretty brave, but she kept thinking about Kowalski. Sure Robin Hood was brave, but Kowalski had smarts, and that was something that she adored. She had been constantly thinking about Marlene's enthusiasm when she thought it was the other penguins, but did she actually have a chance with somebody so logical. She was certain Kowalski didn't like her as much as his science. Private looked at her. She hid her face, getting red really fast. She felt rude hiding, but it felt like a safe place, behind her book. She thought Private was a little too interested. She did have a bit of respect, when he was intrested in helping her to adjust to life in the new zoo.

Rico snickered and snuck up to her hammock and grabbed a rather thick book, and threw it over near Kowalski's desk. It slid along the floor, hitting Kowalski's leg. It bumped him without Patricia even noticing. He looked at the boys nudging their head to Patricia. He shook his head no, and made an angry face. They pointed to her, and made an aggravated face back at him. He sighed and lifted his goggles, and looked at Patricia. He picked the rather heavy book up, and nervously walked over to the corner where Patricia was reading her big book that was big enough for her to hide behind completely. The experiment was past finished. He was simply putting on the finishing touches. He was just trying to keep his cool, without looking like a total loser.

'Alright just strike up conversation, it's as easy as that, who's the man? you're the man! You're the man with the plan.' his mind was racing for confidence.

She looked up, smiling that he had actually taken time from his inventions to talk to her. She was getting totally nervous with him looking at her. He was so handsome, and tall. She felt like she didn't deserve to be around someone as unique as him. He sat next to her smiling. She was sort of getting nervous that he might be reading her book, but she tried to remember that he couldn't read. The fact that the book didn't have any pictures meant that he honestly had no clue what the book was about.

"He . . . Hello there. It seems that I found this book near my lab table."

"Oh!" she said a little confused. She took it in her grasp, and looked. It was a romance novel. Oh sweet irony. "Umm . . . thank you, Kowalski." She put it underneath her to make her look a bit taller. She picked her book back up, and tried to look uninterested.

"It felt rather heavy. I theorize it's a good novel?" he looked at his trembling flippers. No doubt he was totally terrified talking to a girl.

"Oh indeed it is." she bit her lip, trying not to faint. Still looking at her book.

"Romance?" he raised an eyebrow, half smiling.

"Oh he he yes." she looked up at him impressed. It was funny how he could figure things out so easily. No wonder he was the brains of their group. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the fear in her eyes. Silence filled the space between them. She couldn't just get a few select words from him. She needed more from that velvetey voice. "A boy gave it to me." AH Crud! Wrong choice of words! She was afraid to look at him, thinking he would walk away.

"A . . . handsome boy?" Kowalski felt his heart slime to his stomach, as his throat tensed up with grief. Did she have an old sweetheart at her old zoo? It was possible, considering her innocence, and sparkling, but quiet personality. He just wanted to go to the moat outside, and swim till he passed out.

"A human boy." she told him assuringly with a shaky voice. It was a boy that saw her outside the zoo. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. He was a very old man, but he didn't see very well, and thought she was a little baby. She remembered sitting in the old man's lap. It was the first time she had ever seen a book. It was also the first time she snuck out of the zoo, and ever seen a human up close, without it being a zookeeper. He had given the book to her to keep. It was called Cinderella. It was what inspired her to learn to read in the first place. It was definitly her most prized possesion.

"Oh I see" he sighed, relaxing a little. The silence came back, and he knew that she resumed reading, since he saw the page turn. He wanted to hear her voice as well. He had to make his move now! He took her flipper in his. It was really warm, and smooth. He felt like he was ready to just kiss her infront of the men. "So Patricia, I was thinking of sneaking outside of the zoo, and I thought . . . well of course there is alot of places in New York, and I was thinking that I might . . . I . . . might." he froze up, but Patricia got the idea, and looked away from the book.

"Are you . . . asking me on a date?" she smiled with her heart feeling like it could burst from her chest. She felt like her wishes had just came true infront of her eyes. She saw him look at her wide eyed, with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh well . . . uhhh" he could hear his his voice breaking up with a feeling of sheer shyness. He couldn't look at her, but had to when she grabbed the tip of his beak with a shy smile of her own.

"Beacause you know that means that you're going to take out a penguin that's half your height that barely weighs anything, in a city that has over eight million witnesses." He looked at her shiney intense blue eyes. How did she do that? It was like her eyes could hypnotize anybody she wanted.

"Well to be more precise it consists of over eight point three million people, who over a quarter of them won't even see us . . . if . . . you know . . . we stayed hidden?" She looked at the boys, and they were watching with big puppy dog eyes at her and swung his head to the opening of the HQ. They suddenly decided to leave the room, understanding that they needed some alone time. She turned back at him. He was so adorable his eyes were a charming sky blue. She looked down at his flippers they were trembling, waiting for the awnser. "So will you . . . go out with me?" She looked at her Robin hood book, and closed it. Did She want to go out with him? Could she trust Kowalski with her safety? Even for her, New York was big. It was certainly bigger than Louisville for a fact. It was covered with many animals though, that might be able to hide them in case of emergency.

"Of coarse I will." she said leaning on her arms, making her shoulders look like they hunched. Kowalski felt his stomach get really warm, and was so jittery. A girl and him on a date in the big apple! It was what he always wanted. "What time would you like to go?" He thought of the time to leave. He thought that tomorrow night felt right. He looked at his schedule, and it was cleared of everything to do. He told her tomorrow night. She agreed. They looked at each other giving each other a small smile.

The penguins peeked back in, and asked if they could come back in. They both nodded in agreement, and everybody jumped to their bunks with Skipper giving Patricia a lift up to her bed. Kowalski knew that a platform would be a really appropriate present for her. He didn't mind giving her a lift when she needed it, but he was sure that it bothered her with the burden of having to climb in so uncomfortably.

Patricia was thinking of somebody to help her look good, and give some advice. Maybe Marlene or Private could help her get a nice makover. She whispered to Private to stay awake. He turned over to look at her.

"Could you help me get ready for our date tomorrow? i want to look especially good." she breathed. He looked at her with an excited look.

"Of course." he whispered, but it was apparant in his voice the excitement. He turned up to look at the cieling. It was perfect. He knew of an anklet he saw once in the lost and found that would great as a necklace, and surely there were some nice smelling flower scents in the garden area of the zoo. They were all excited for tomorrow morning.

**Mastermindhunter: Yay! She said yes! I can't wait to write the date. I won't write it until the two are ready. Got to give them time to prepare. Am I right? (knocks on the door) You ready yet Kowalski?**

**Kowalski: Not yet.**

**Mastermindhunter: Well hurry up! I aint got forever, and niether do the fictioneers! I don't think up the dates, Kowalski. I just write em! (turns back to laptop) So as I was saying give me some time, and the date will be up. And just so you know that Johnathan guy is very important. You'll see.**


	6. The makeovers part one

Unexpected delivery ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter

All the penguins woke up at the same time. Patricia looked the window outside. It was daytime, which told her that the humans would be there. Patricia once again landed on her bony bum. It was paining the others to see her struggling. They climbed the ladder, and the flashes were going everywhere as soon as Private moved the fishbowl. Private nodded to Skipper saying the photographers were there. Skipper looked at Patricia with a nod to her. She let out an annoyed sigh. Kowalski frowned to it, and looked at her eyes. They looked down at her flippers gripping the ladder bars. They all got out single file. Patricia closed her eyes, and jumped out. She could still see the flashes behind her eyelids. A news broadcaster was talking to a camera in front of her. She said something about her being the most valuable animal in the zoo, she even heard the words "millions of dollars." It made her feel bad that she had been so very valuable. Not that it was she was so important. It made her happy that she was liked, but the fact that the zookeepers only liked her for her price. She looked at the woman as she waved to the little penguin. She grimaced, and jumped into the water. The cameras were still going off, but they could barely be seen underwater. She just swam circles in the water.

At about lunchtime, she had her usual fish by herself, and kept a steady eye on the boys to make sure they didn't sneak up on her. When she was done, she looked up to find the man that she met yesterday come back. Johnathon had come to the zoo twice just to see her? He always waited till the other humans had left till he spoke to her. She waved at Johnathon, and Johnathon took off his sunglasses, and gave a confident wink. She smiled at the gesture. Why was this particular human so intersted in her? The boys looked at the Johnathon like he was just another human.

"So you're three and a half million dollars, huh?" he looked at her with a big toothy grin, lowering the sunglasses he wore.

When the other penguis weren't looking, she asked Private to help her with getting ready for the date as soon as the humans cleared out of the zoo. He smiled and agreed. She often jumped close to the humans as they got close enough to the exhibit. She especialy like the little children as they often cheered her name. Within a few hours of swimming in the water, the humans finally cleared out of the zoo. She finally got bored of swimming, and got out shaking the water out of her feathers. She looked at Private, and they went down into the HQ. to grab her comb.

"I think Marlene has some stuff to help me we should drop by her place." Private smiled, and nodded. They then took off to Marlene's habitat. They didn't let anybody else know. She especially wanted to keep it a secret from Kowalski, so it would be a surprise.

Kowalski noticed that Patricia was leaving, and poked Skipper on the shoulder.

"She's gone let's get me ready." He nodded, and they got down into the HQ. They went through the different inventions looking for something to help with his feathers. There was a hair dryer plugged in on the side of the room. He went to the zoo's medical center for some Penguin shampoo. He jumped into the moat around the island, and swam around it feeling so nice in the water. He had to admit that he hadn't usually swam in the water. It was his thought of a waste of time, and a little too sissyish. When he came out he was dripping wet. He shook when he came out, feeling like he was dipped in ice water. No doubt that the air was alot colder than the pool. Skipper poured a big pile of shampoo over her his head making it slowly ooze over everywhere.

"Rico!" Skipper instructed. Suddenly Rico jumped out of the HQ. and stared at Kowalski's gooey appearance. "Lather!" At this Kowalski was afraid that whatever Rico was going to do, he was gunna hurt. He tried to run, but Rico grabbed him, and began by giving him a nugey. The bubbles started to foam as the rubbing began.

Skipper jumped into the HQ., and grabbed his big map of the city. It showed highlights over the most visited attractions. He circled the Rockafeller center, the plaza hotel, the Statue of Liberty, the, Central Park and the baseball Yankees stadium. He smiled, and folded it. Those were the best places in town, and he knew that both Kowalski and Patricia would enjoy them very much. He put it under the desk, and looked at the cieling when he heard a loud scream.

He went up, and looked through the hole outside. Kowalski glared at Skipper with bubbles everywhere. Rico smiled with his flippers dripping with the foamy shampoo. It was a bubbly mess. It didn't even look like there was a Kowalski in there. The only trace of him was the little ring of his face that was sud free. Rico sure did do a good job. He jumped into the water going at top speed to get the soap out of his feathers. It was hard for Skipper not to laugh. He walked out leaving the dead feathers sitting in the water. It was amazing how many feathers Kowalski had. His skin under the feathers was itchy, with oxygen getting to it. Still it didn't look like he had he had even lost any feathers, his plumage did look much better. He gave Rico a job well done high five. He was quite impressed by his hard work to get the dead feathers out.

Skipper grabbed Kowalski's hand, and drug him inside. He quickly ruffeled his feathers looking like a penguin poodle. He grabbed the hair dryer, and slowly took it to his feathers, smoothing out any tht were out of place. They were slowly starting to go down, but they had a little volume to them. It made him look a little more fluffy. Eventually he was completely dry, and he was warm and comfy. Kowalski felt so silky that he had actually ran his flippers through his gorgous coat. Skipper circled him a few times, and put his flipper on his chin. He finally looked at Kowalski in the face.

"I have three words for you Kowalski." he put his flippers behind his back

"What are they Skipper?" he asked with interest in his eyes.

"Cute and Cuddley" Skipper smiled. He pulled his hands from behind his back, and held out a tiny bowtie. He put it aroud Kowalski's neck, and looked at him like he was a million bucks. Kowalski felt kind of unsure

"Is this really necessary?" Kowalski asked trying to loosen up the knot.

"Of course. Women like a gentleman." It was a little stuffy feeling, but it wouldn't be too bad. He eventually got it loose enough to where it felt comfortable. Skipper grabbed a reflective platter, and held it up to Kowalski so he could see his reflection. He had never seen himself look so nice.

After the thorough scrub to his body, Skipper showed the map to Kowalski, and told him about the best places to go in town. He said the thing that would make Patricia feel at home would be to go to the baseball game that night. Since Patricia was from Louisville, she would no doubt love to go to a game. Kowalski looked unsure about it.

"Do you really think that she would like to go to a baseball game?"

"Of coarse, man! It's between the Yankees and Cubs tonight! You should look through her books." Skipper walked over to her big collection of books, and pulled out some hard covers. One had a giant C on the cover. Another one showed a slanty eyed human with the number 1 on his back. Another one showed a human standing tall with the number 30 on his back. The last one showed an ivy covered stadium with people covering the seats.

"Just beacause she collects this type of literature, doesn't make her a cubs fan." That was when Skipper dove through her stuff, and pulled out a hat with a C on it.

"You think so, huh?" the intense blue colored hat was the same color as Patricia's eyes.

Kowalski was at a lose for words. It was official that Patricia was a cubs fan. Skipper told him that he would grab him a couple of tickets, and try to get a suite sized room in the the Plaza hotel. The hotel had great rooms at the top. They were very spacious, and had big T.V.s. Kowalski smiled at Skippers sweet gestures. Kowalski stayed behind to make a schedule for the events. Pshing the beads around on his abacus, he worked out the time for each activity. He decided that first he would go to the statue of liberty first. Then to the Yankees Cubs game. After that they would go to central park. Next to the Rockafeller center ice rink to skate. After that they would relax at the the Plaza hotel to watch the city scape. It was the perfect date.

Skipper came back with two tickets to the Yankee stadium. He held them out to Kowalski, who stared at them as if they were two pices of treasure. He then held out a plastic card with the words Plaza hotel written on it's rim sideways. The last thing he held was a bouqette of Roses. They had little droplettes of water on them which meant that they were freshly picked.

"Hold on to these. They're your tickets for the best date of your life." He opened the hatch behind Private's first prize trophey, and put them there for safe keeping. It wasn't until he thought about Patricia's response to the roses that he started wondering where she was. He thought that she was probably napping over at Marlene's exhibit. She DID say that it was something she liked to do.

**Aww how cute. I love puffy little penguins. Will he make Patricia happy with the date? Ha you thought that I would get to the date! Well I need to build up the the drama for my personal amusement. **


	7. The makeovers part two

Unexpected delivery ch. 7

by

Mastermindhunter

Patricia was sneaking with Private by her side.

"So you like Kowalski huh?" he smiled.

"Well I guess you could say that." she shrugged a bit lazily.

"Well if you have any questions, you can ask me now."

"Umm has he ever had a crush on any girls before?" she blushed a deep rose.

"Not really. He's never seen a girl penguin before."

They jumped over the wall to get to get to Marlene's habitat. She walked slowly in the direction to Marlene's area, but Private pulled her behind a trash can suddenly, and put his flipper over her mouth as they watched Alice walk over to their direction. She stopped in front of the trash can looking around like she heard something. Patricia squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the capture. Thank heavens she didn't catch her. He removed his flipper, and apoligized. Understanding the reaction she didn't worry about it. They slid on their bellies till they arrived. When they asked Marlene, she was ecstatic to help.

"Of course I'll help you." she picked her up, and spun her around three times, with a smile on her face. "Yay this is going to be so much fun! She thought about some beauty tips, and asked if Private had any ideas. He thought about the ankle bracelet in the lost and found. Then he thought about it on her neck.

"Well they have a real nice ankle bracelet in the lost and found that would make a cute necklace." he told Marlene. Marlene thanked him, and told him to go get it. He scooted off to the lost and found.

Marlene turned a full circle around Patricia, and told her to jump into the water. She did as told, and Marlene pulled her out. She put on some shampoo she found in the zoo's hospital. Bubbles went everywhere as she rubbed it all over the little penguin, and it felt like her feathers were loosening up under her skin. When she was done shampooing the little penguin, she was like a big lump of shiney bubbles. She told her to get in the water, and all of the feathers that were itching her skin were suddenly falling out. They were damaged, and dead feathers only. When she came out of the water she still had a thick set of feathers, but only the good ones. Her skin was itchy from the deprived oxygen getting to her skin under her plumage.

Marlene took the comb to her feathers which was getting rid of some of the feathers that she missed. It felt good on the itchy areas. She sighed, and then she jumped in the water again with her plumage getting a better sheen each time. She took her comb through her feathers one last time, as she took her hair dryer to the new set. It was finally all clean, and the hair dryer added alot of volume to her flat feathers. When she touched the new coat it was so soft, that she didn't even feel like it was her. She was very cute.

Next Marlene added a special mask to her face. It felt like a muddy type of substance. When it hit her skin it seemed like her skin was tingling, but the it felt like her skin was also filled with lotion. It felt marvelous. Then Marlene took a wash rag dripping with water, and let it clean her skin off with it's drips. Hef face was now silky smooth.

"So do you plan on it?" she asked in a casual calm voice.

"Plan on what?" she said raising both eyebrows.

"Giving him a kiss silly. You know that if you give him that kiss it'll be his first kiss of his lifetime." Patricia thought about the question. It would also mean her first kiss as well.

"Yeah I guess so." she shrugged.

"It's funny. I thought you would go for one of the more shorter boys."

"Yeah well, I thought that Kowalski seemed very timid, and when he made it clear to me that he had an interest in me, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. To be quite honest no boy has ever told me I'm pretty much less beautiful."

"Hmm you know it's funny. If you think think about it your like his soul mate. You two are so alike."

"Really? How so?"

"Well you both like to further your acedemic skills, and you're both incredibly shy."

"Yeah he's so cute when he's working on something having to do with technology."

"Ha he said the same thing about you and your reading."

"He talks about me?"

"Of course. He talked to me anyway. Don't worry I didn't tell him you liked him."

"Well what else does he say?"

"He said you were a beautiful creature, and that he wanted to find any reason to talk to you."

Patricia liked the fact that none of the animals saw her as an expensive animal, but seeing her as herself. it wasn't only Kowalski, but all of the animals.  
Meanwhile, Private went to the lost and found, but when he pounced up to turn the knob, it was locked. At the top there was an open window with enough space to crawl through. He knew that he needed help. He ran to the lemurs place. Julian and the other two were dancing to the boombox, with a look of pure annoyance on his face. When private arrived, Julian made a pouty face. He looked at the sweet penguin, and turned the boombox off.

"Well Maurice, look who it is. Your potato has costed me all of my loving people. What do you have to say for yourself?" Private looked at him with a little bit of annoyance.

"King Julian I would like to ask you if you could help me with something." he looked at him with a hint of suspicion.

"Go on."

"Well Patricia is going to go on a tour through New York with a friend of mine and-"

"And she wants me to go with her? Aww how cute, but I must say no. I only date the girls that are having hot poles." he grinned sitting on his throne.

"Don't mean hot rods?" he shook his head."Whatever, not exactly. She's going with Kowalski. You know. the tall one. And there's something I want to get her to help make her look nice, and it's in the lost and found."

"Well go to the lose and find to get it for her." he whined.

"Umm actually the door is locked. But there's a window that's open, and since you are sort of tall-" Julian rose with a look of interest.

"Are you asking me to help on a mission?"

"Uhh okay I guess you could say that" Julian got out of his seat and jumped to the short penguins feet.

"I am honored in helping you to retrieve whatever is in the lose and find for the sweet potato."

They snuck to the lost and found carefully. Alice walked around the corner, but didn't notice them. When they reached the lost and found, he pointed at the window. Julian looked, and saw it with a no-problem look. He jumped like a squirrel with ease up to the window. After a few seconds he let down a leather belt, and let Private climb it up the room.

Inside the lost and found was huge. In one container there were all types of different cell phones. Another held cameras that still had open film. All types of lunchboxes were hanging on the walls. It was a treasure of tourist possesions. He looked till he found the box containing jewelry. On the side it said Fragile do not drop. He looked through it, until he found it. The little anklet that had a little charm of a heart on it. It was so cute. He grabbed it, and looked around to see Julian trying on all types of different hats that were sitting in a bin. He picked up a black newsboy cap.

"This would be a great alternative crown."

Private told him to put it back, since they found what they were looking for. When they got back out of the lost and found, they noticed that the wall that the window ran along was also a fifteen foot drop on the other side to Joey the kangaroos pen they tried not to look at it as they climbed out. Julian was afraid of falling in so he held onto Private. When he caught him by surprise Private accidentally dropped the bracelet into Joey's pen. He noticed that it was sitting near the kangaroo. Luckily Joey was asleep, and didn't notice.

"Oh dear." Private looked down at the bracelet, and then scowled at Julian.

"What it fell in Joeys pen. We cannot get it unless we want to be going six feet underground." private kicked him into the pen, and slid down in as well. They saw that the bracelet was being held onto by Joey. He had woken up. Private whispered something into Julians ear. He then went over around Joey who held onto the bracelet tightly. He walked over to his hay, and started messing it up, and picking at it. This made Joey very angry.

"whut are yew doin to muy hay?" he growled.

"Oh nothing just messing it up a bit." Private smiled impishly. Joey walked slowly over to the penguin, putting the braclet down. Julian suddenly saw the opurtune moment, and grabbed it hastily, shoving it in his crown. He slowly tried to climb the wall, and saw that Private was letting Joey get to close. Private then grabbed a bundle, and threw it in Joey's face. He scratched at the hay, and lept onto Private, as he dove head first into the pile of hay. Hay flew all over the place. When the mess cleared, Julian grabbed the belt that was still hanging from the window, and flung it over the side.

"Run, you crazy penguin RUN!" Private jumped out of the hay with Joey still on his tail. He grabbed it, and Julian yanked at the belt launching him up to the wall. Joey smashed head first into the brick wall. He growled lodly at the pengin that had tricked him so easily. Julian handed the bracelet to the penguin, and they headed off to Marlene's. When they arrived, Patricia looked more gorgous than any penguin possible could. Her feathers were puffed, and luxuriously soft. She had a beautiful daisy on the side of her temple, and the anklet made her look like an angel. Marlene had loved the way she looked.

"Oh my gosh. That necklace is so cute on you. Doesn't she look adorable? It acsentuates your neck. You really do have a beautiful neck" Private nodded in agreement. By the time she got the jewelry piece, it was time to go to her date, and the sun was already down. She couldn't wait to dazzle Kowalski with her presentation. Would he like the way she looked?


	8. Ellis island

Unexpected Delivery ch. 8

by

Mastermindhunter

Kowalski was waiting for Patricia to come back to their HQ. when he thoroughly looked through his planned events. They seemed so simple on paper, but they were going to be the most memorable moments of his life. There were so many. He hoped to remember each one. He opened the hatch that was behind Privates first prize fish. He pulled all the goodies out. The roses were still sparkling with hints of water from the florist who grew them. The yankee tickets were the big things Kowalski knew Patricia would like. Skipper did know a few things about women and what they enjoyed, right? He looked at his reflection once again, trying to get his bowtie in a straight position. Red did look good on him. It was actually a very nice job that the boys did for him, though he still didn't like wearing human clothes. Of course Patricia would be more dazzling than himself, though. He could get a makeover twenty times over and twenty times again, but she was jaw dropping! He had understood why she had been the most expensive animal in the zoo. It was beacause she was so much more beautiful than any animal there.

Skipper was hanging his head upside down through the hole, and told Kowalski that she had arrived. He climbed out of the inside, holding the tickets, card, and flowers in his mouth. Private, Rico, and Skipper were all looking at him, standing shoulder to shoulder. They were all smiling at Kowalski he thought that it was a little wierd. He picked at his bow, and looked around for Patricia. Marlene walked around the three looking at Kowalski like he was going to be very surprised.

"Kowalski, here is your date for the evening."

The three of them broke away revieling a beautiful sight. There was Patricia, with a beautiful flower in her feathers near her temple. her eye lashes seemed to have grown or been extended with mascara. Her cheeks were slightly rosey. A big charm necklace was around her neck, making it look long and swan like. Her coat furry with volume. It was a beautiful sight. Kowalski gulped as she walked up to her date. She was a true thing of beauty. She looked at him with big gleaming eyes.

He was so handsome. His feathers fluffed with brilliant texture. He wore an excellent little red bowtie that made Patricia think of James Bond. She thought that whatever she looked like had no comparison to his sauve and Debonare exterior. The two looked at each other feeling intimidated by each others attractiveness.

"Wow you look very . . . " Kowalski thought of the words to use.

'Don't say hot, don't say hot, don't say hot, don't say hot!'

"You look spectacularly beautiful." he looked at her with a shy smile, holding his wings together like he was embarrased.

"Thank you Kowalski. I think you look very handsome yourself."

"Here these are for you." he held the flowers out to her in his shaking way. Each rose had little droplets, still sparkling on the petals. She looked at them, and took them slowly. Her flipper slowly traced a few of the petals that had droplets. Her mysterious dark blue eyes were focused on them.

"Wow they're beautiful." Kowalski smiled at Patricias gratefullness. She told him to stay there while she put the roses in a vase. As soon as she slid into the HQ. they all told him that he better make the most of the date. He agreed with them. A girl like Patricia came around only once in a lifetime. She came back, and Kowalski held out his elbow as Patricia laid both of her wings on it. Everybody watched as Patricia held him close. They snuck out of the zoo in no time. It was so nice on the outside. They walked along the park, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. He told her the first place they were going to go was the statue of liberty on Ellis island. She was astounded. She had only seen pictures of the statue of liberty. Was she really about to see it for real?

The streets of New York were loud. Kowalski offered to hold his wings over her ears, but Patricias hearing eventually got used to it. Taxi's zoomed past them, with buisness men in chase. Other humans sipped coffee. A little girl was holding a womans arm. He held a lollypop in the hand her mother held. She smiled at the two petting Patricia with her free hand. Patricia felt stickyness on the little girls hand. It felt a little terrifying. She felt a little scared of the taxi's but Kowalski told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Kowalski saw a black elegant limo that stopped. He looked at Patricia as she smiled, then she figured it out, suddenly frowning.

"Oh no way Kowalski. I couldn't get on that thing, I'd fall off!" Regarless of her refusal he picked her up, and lept onto the top of the limo, and it took off. Patricia grasped onto Kowalski's feathers as she looked at her closeness to the road, a small whimper coming from her throat. It was scary, but she knew Kowalski was always going to make sure she was safe. Eventually she let go, and looked at the all the lights surrounding her. This must have been what it was like on T.V. with the young women sticking themselves out of the sunroof on limos. She looked inside the window she was sitting on. There was a human girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing alot of pink things. A dog was by her side with a collar that read Tinkerbell. It had crystal diamonds encircling the collar. It looked up at her, and barked a tiny squeking bark. Whoever the human was, didn't notice them on the roof. The humans on the streets didn't see her either. They were too busy with their big urban lives. As soon as she felt stable, she held out her wings standing on both her feet. She suddenly felt two long flippers on her waist.

"Why are you doing that?" she smiled with a twinkle in her eye. He quickly pulled away.

"Oh umm I saw it on a movie once. We have a television in our habitat. You can watch it whenever you want. Sorry if it bothers you." he blushed hopefully she wouldn't find it as a romantic gesture. Although they were on a date, he was so afraid of her refusing him. She looked down, not knowing how to interpret it. It didn't bother her, so she grabbed his wing, and put it on her side.

"It doesn't. Trust me." he nodded, and held her gently. He could feel her heat radiating off her body. She was a little skinny for a penguin, but he didn't mind a bit. She smelled like wildflowers, but he had smelled the same thing near the other habitats. It was probably the flowers around the zoo gardens.

Eventually they got off near Battery park, and there was a harbor near by. It had alot of people getting on a ferry. They quickly ran onto the ramp. There was a newspaper on the floor of the ferry that they quickly ran under. Kowalski looked at her as she sat under the newspaper, quiet as a mouse. Patricia looked up at him, and smiled. This was all he ever wanted. A sweet beautiful girl by his side. They lifted the newspaper to see that the island was close.

When the ferry docked, they ran off, and looked up at her. Patricia thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her head was pointed to the sky, taking in all the statues beauty. Kowalski looked up at the woman that held the always glowing torch in her hand. He never really stopped to look at her. Kowalski pulled Patricia forward to the giant green woman.

They walked in, around peoples feet. They were often close to being stepped on. When they got into the statue, they took the stairs carefully, so the humans wouldn't step on them. They took forever, considering their short little legs. When they finally reached the top, they waited for the tour group to leave. Their breathing was loud and uneven. When they finally caught their breath, they looked around to see nobody around. That's when they jumped up to see the view. Patricia was looking at the view as if it was the last thing she would ever see. She put her flipper up to the glass. The lights were glittering the the beautiful city below. He looked at her, and put his wing on her shoulder. She smiled at his warm hearted gesture. She took it in her hand, and looked back at the huge city.

"Do you think she's pretty?" she kept her eyes glued to the city.

"What are you talking about?" he said looking at her smile.

"Lady liberty. Isn't she the most beautiful woman ever?" he looked away from her trying not to look at her. He didn't want to disagree with her, but he was thinking of something else.

"Well I've seen a certain young lady that could challenge her beauty."

"Oh really? Well I don't think there is any woman as beautiful as the one we're in right now."

They kept their eyes locked on the beautiful city that was shining beneath them, wings still being held in eachothers for about half an hour. She was ready to leave, when the next tour group was on their way, and the stairs didn't seem so tiring on the way down. When they were headed away, she took one last look at the beautiful woman, and headed out. On the ferry she was under the newspaper, but held up the part hiding her face, as she watched the the woman shrink on the horizon. She smiled at the woman she knew was the dream of many immigrants. She was just in a little piece of history, with the boy of her dreams. He laid right beside her, staring at her pixie like grin.


	9. Ted Lilly

Unexpected Delivery ch. 9

by

Mastermindhunter

The yankees stadium was huge in Patricias eyes. Kowalski looked around to find the seats that they got on the tickets. They got the seats to the right side of the pitchers mound. It was a spectacular view, and easily able to see the players. The seats were sort of deserted so they didn't worry human wise. They sat down waiting for the teams to come out. Kowali found an unopened bag of sunflower seeds in the seat next to him. They ate them together. Finally the players came out. First it was the Yankees which Patricia clapped slowly smiling. Kowalski had to clap for his home team. Next it was the Cubs. Patricia looked through some goggles that she found on the floor. There was her favorite team in the exact same stadium she was in. They walked their way down to their dug outs. There they were Marcus Mateo, Ryan Dempster, Geovany Soto, Koyie Hill, Andres Blanco, Alfonso Soriano, Kosuke Fukudome, even Ryan Theriot. They were all there!

That's when HE showed up. The pitcher that batted and pitched left handed. Those bright bluish gray eyes, and affectionate smile. Theodore Lilly. Ted Lilly for short. She froze up. Kowalski looked out on the field at the players. He noticed that she was looking at the human who had a very attractive smile, with the number 30 on his back. He was getting rather confused.

"Who is that?"

"Which one number 46?"

"uhh no number 30. The one that you were looking at."

"Oh that's Ted Lilly. He's my favorite baseball player. He donates alot to charities with animals. This is kind of embarrasing to say, but he is the only human I'm actually attracted to."

"Oh really?"

Kowalski looked at the human. His tall exterior towering above his own. He was tall even for a human. How could he compete with a pretty boy, like him? He started to feel his flipper tightening, but he had to remember that he was the one on the date. Not this guy. They watched the game all the way through. He would occasionally ask about baseball rules, and who eah player was. She would answer each question easily. He learned a few rules, and even remembered a few players according to their number.

In the top of the ninth inning it was Yankees 5 Cubs 7. Patricia was excited to see Ted Lilly up. Kowalski just remembered him as number 30, since he was good with numbers. His jealousy was slowly starting to disappear. He was only a human after all. He walked up to the home plate. It felt embarrasing to Patricia, since pitchers weren't necesarrily the best batters. Patricias eyes were focused on him, hoping they wouldn't walk him. They didn't. He swung swiftly. Strike one. He squinted looking at the pitcher.

As soon as he threw the next ball, Ted actually hit it. He made the wooden bat make a crack like sound as the baseball zoomed through the sky. It was a foul ball, but Patricia saw it coming straight in her direction. She held her flipper up to grab it. Was this actually going to be caught by her? She held a catchers glove up to catch the little piece of history.

"Kowalski give me a lift. This is a Ted Lilly ball!" he picked her up holding her on his shoulders. She was light weight, so it was easy keep her up. It thuded into her glove, and she held it closed with both flippers. When the ball fell in her glove, they fell backwards to the seats behind them. The humans behind them were staring at them at their feet. A tall man, with a white ponytail, and green eyes stared t the penguins with a gasp. They stood up feeling their achy back.

They jumped up to the seat's back, being held up only by their flippers. They looked back at the game. Ted Lilly was looking at them dropping the bat that he was holding onto. His head tilted slightly with his jaw dropped to the floor. It wasn't until they noticed everybody looking, that they were on the big screen. Ack! They looked at their own shocked expression.

"Unbelievable folks! It seems that two penguins have escaped from the zoo, and have made their way to the game, just to be caught by actually catching a foul ball. Wow now this is something I have NEVER seen before ladies and gentlemen."

They ran as all the people were screaming, "It's the new one! It's the new one!" Kowalski grabbed her flipper running quickly from the gaurds. Patricia threw her tickets at the gaurds as if that would make them say "Oh you've got tickets that's okay." Kowalski ran around a corner putting his flipper on her beak holding it shut. The baseball was in her grip, behind her back. She rolled it around. She might have been half scared to death, but she was too excited to think straight. She actually had a real foul ball from THE Chicago Cubs Ted Lilly.

"Shh" he whispered. He pressed his body against hers locking her against the seats they were behind. The rather portly gaurds were looking around, thank heavens they lost them. He pulled her away, when they left. Kowalski noticed that the seats they were under were remarkably close to homeplate. They sat under the seat watching with quiet observant eyes. He put his left wing around her shoulder, keeping her close, in case they got pulled out by their feet. It eventually ended with the cubs winning 7 to 9. Patricia whispered a quiet "yay". When every human cleared they heard alot of humans say things like, "I think it was actually just a joke." or "I can't believe a penguin was in the crowd!" One actually said. "Was that one Penguin wearing my anklet?" They looked at each other as they climbed out from the deserted stadium. Patricia had a very crooked smile. Kowalski was starting to snicker. Then out of nowhere they started to laugh without sign of stopping. They couldn't believe that they were actually on public television. This would be hard to explain to the other animals at the zoo. They also knew that there would be some serious tourists going to the exhibit in the morning.

As soon as they stopped, Kowalski looked at the clear feild then looked at Patricia. He suddenly put his wings over her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh Patricia. I have a big surprise for you!" He walked her down some steps, and around corners. It felt like they were walking forever. Eventually, she felt grass underneath her, so she knew they were outside. He pulled his flippers away to show she was on the field. About fifteen feet away Ted was standing out there throwing a baseball up and down. He was holding a phone up to his face. "There he is Patricia."

"That's Ted Lilly himself!" she grasped onto Kowalskis front feathers. He smiled at her holding on to him tightly.

"I know go talk to him, he's your favorite baseball player after all." he smiled taking her flippers off his plumage, and holding on to them, in his own grasp.

"Whuh What do you say to a professional major league baseball player."

"Anything you want. Remember, he can't understand us. You can tell him about all those books you have. Don't worry. I'll be right by your side." he smiled she took a terrified step to the tall six foot tall pitcher. He was talking to the phone in a laughing tone.

"I'm serious Lou. It was a real live penguin I think. I could have been sued by the zoo or something, if I hit her, and killed her. It was two I think. That was the wierdest-" he looked down at the two that were infront of him, with wide eyes. "Uh Lou I'll call you back." The phone beeped, as he kneeled down to look at the penguin that had caught his baseball. She looked at him, mouth a gape. He smiled chewing something.

"Well hello there. You must be the little penguin that caught my fly ball. I hear you're a very important animal at the central park zoo. The little girl penguin everybody's talking about. Wow Louisville made a big mistake letting go of you. Now you're like the MVP. Most valuable penguin. Hehe just a little baseball joke there." Patricia giggled. Kowalski laughed a little. Her flippers were trembling behind her back. Her eyes were focused on the man she had often watched on T.V. She touched his face with her wings. She then put her beak on his cheek. Kowalki was getting awfully tense as she was admiring this human. This was supposed to be the best night of his life, and the penguin he had been crushing on was rubbing her beak on a hot celebrity's cheek!

"Wow I'm your biggest fan. I watch all your games whenever I can. I know you origonally come from California, I saw that time you got eight of those strikeouts against the pirates. That was . . . Umm I know you don't understand me, but I caught this ball today, and thought you might want it back."

"Oh." he took the ball from the penguin, looking at it smiling. "Do you want an autograph?" Patricia's eyes sparkled in astonishment. He took out a pen, and autographed the darkening baseball. He dropped it in the little penguins flippers. She looked at the signature simply awe struck. He looked at the little penguin smiling. Hands grabbed the back of Patricias neck, and Kowalski's as well.

"So what do you do with two little penguins that escape the zoo?" he looked at them with a smirk. She was too love stricken to do anything. Kowalski put his wings up in defense. He put the little birds down, and looked at Kowalski. "Do you little guys know how to get back?" They nodded emphasising their movements. He smiled, and resumed to tossing the ball up in the air. "Well I expect that you guys are being kept an eye on after all, considering somebody dressed you two up."


	10. Central park

Unexpected Delivery ch. 10

by

Mastermindhunter

The central park was nice at night. The trees had been flowering in colors of pink, purple, and white. It was like they flowered just for her. The moon was glowing over head. They walked through the grass holding each other's hands. Patricia was feeling like she could have just walked forever, as long as he was with her by her side. He smiled the whole time, but didn't like seeing her holding the baseball in her flippers. It obviously bothered him. She stopped, and kept it out of sight. In no time they found a little spot by the edge of the big pond. In the distance, Patricia saw a pair of white doves in a nest cuddling with eachother. They looked up at the twinkling stars. Patricia was pointing her flipper, quietly drawing little lines in the skies

"What are you doing with your wing?" he looked confused.

"I'm just drawing lines in the stars. Sometimes I see things like hearts, and hourglasses."

"Hmm I like your creativity. That sounds rather interesting." He tried, and he found a double helix fossil, and a pair of eyes that were crossed. They were within a few inches near the glistening water, with their feet just being blanketed by the water. It tickled Patricia's toes. She was twirling the ball in her wings. It was like the declaration of independance to her. She liked the fact that Kowalski was nice enough to get her an autographed ball. Ted Lilly had actually held her in his hands. Whew. That gave her goosebumps. She looked at Kowalski who was skipping a pebble along the pond surface looking a little depressed. It made her feel like she did something wrong. Did she? He didn't look mad, but she knew something was wrong with this picture.

"Kowalski are you okay? You seem a little upset."

"Hmm oh yeah I just uhh . . . felt a little pain when he picked me up by my scruff. I just felt a little bit of discomfort. Have you been picked up like that alot? It seems like it didn't bother you."

"Oh yeah that did feel a little weird. It seemed like you didn't even like him. If I didn't know any better I would think that you felt intimidated." she splashed her feet in the water. Kowalski looked at her next to him, making raspberry noises with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right. I'm not intimidated by some slim, charity giving, tall, muscular . . . blue eyed, . . . dark haired, . . . D'oh. Who am I kidding! Of course I was. He's all the machoness I never was." he skipped another rock along the surface of the pond. He looked over at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Kowalski. Don't feel bad. I think that you're very macho, and you really are pretty tall for a penguin. Why would you think that he was better than you?"

"Beacause you were acting like he was the prince of baseball, and I barely know anything about sports. All I know is science." his next pebble skipped far away this time.

"Kowalski-" she opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it, and looked own to her wet feet. "Ted Lilly is a baseball player. Giving autographs is his job. You have taken time from your evening to take me to the most noticable statue in America, my favorite sports team of all time, and even to THE Central Park. Who knows where else we're going? If you ask me, he's the one who should be intimidated." she smiled to him swaying, bumping him in the side.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course. Actually I was secretly intimidated by Marlene. She's much more . . . Umm fuller than me if catch my drift. Also she's taller than me.

"I like the fact that you're wirey and short. I don't know how you're embarrased by that. What did those other penguins at the old zoo tell you?" he looked at her eyes, talking in a threatening tone, like he wanted to smack the other penguins.

"They said that the skinny penguins were disgusting, and that shortness was a sign of a weak and uneducated penguin." Kowalski looked down sweating a little bit.

"Is that why you like reading so much?" he looked at her twirling the baseball around. She had to have some reason. He assumed that was it. He picked up another pebble, and skimmed it across the water. "You know I like it when you read. You are very strong. Plus I think you're smarter than any other penguin I know." she pulled at the sides of her neck as if her neck was aching. She looked a little annoyed.

"Answer me this, Kowalski. Why do you perform so much science?" she looked at him, tilting her head. He looked at her, his face shiny with sweat. Her face was sizzling with seriousness. "Well I thought since I told you my story the first day, I thought you wouldn't mind." he nodded once, and looked at his feet remembering his painful past.

"Well when I was a little chick, the other penguins thought that I was a little freakish, being tall and all. They called me LumberJack. I didn't like that, so I tried to be more smart than tall. Eventually I got interested in science, pulling apart forgotten cameras, and CD players. They stopped calling me LumberJack right away, and started going with Poindexter. It sort of hurt on the inside. I never had alot of luck with the women. They liked the strong penguins. I felt like a lost cause. When I got transferred to the Central Park zoo, the other three came at the exact same time. We all sort of found eachother useful, and we formed our squad from then on. Even still, I was always had problems talking to girls. Actually you're first girl I've had no trouble talking to about personal things. I actually kind of like it. You are a good listener." he was sweating really badly this time, but he went into the water to cool off a little. He came back out, fluffing his feathers to get the water out. Patricia was smiling at it. He laughed at his funny appearance.

"Hey I have an idea!"

"What may I ask is that?"

"I bet there are fish in that water. You want to see if we can catch one?"

"Oh of course." He carefully took his bow off. She was taking her necklace, and flower of of her head. It made Kowalski feel like he was guilty, looking at her take her jewelry off, so he turned away. The water was very refreshing. In the distance, there were large schools of tiny fish. Kowalski waved a flipper, and swam with such speed. He grabbed a fish in his mouth, but it escaped quickly. He waved for her to go ahead. She knew she had a fish for the day already, but it wouldn't hurt anything having one more. She was just as unlucky as Kowalski was. They laughed it off back on land. Their feathers were dripping wet. They laughed joking about their wet plumage. They laid on their backs for what seemed like an eternity. They sat there for a little while, until Patricia decided to say something.

"Kowalski?" she looked at him. He looked at her worried about her sad expression. She looked like she was upset with something. Kowalski knew that it was something he could help with. That was just the way he was. He took a deep breath.

"Yes?" he crawled over to her, reducing the space between them.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

He looked at her mesmerizing eyes, like she was kidding. Did she actually have to be told that she was beautiful? Everything on her that was breath taking was rushing through his head quickly like lightning making him think that beautiful was an understatement. She was everthing he could ever hope for in his life. he just sat there staring at her. She quickly picked up the tip. Kowalski didn't have feelings for her, as much as she thought he did. How could she think that a boy like him, would ever feel anything for a freak like her. The boys at her old habitat didn't like her, why would he be any different? Tears glittered her eyes.

"I understand. I'm sorry. Of course not. I was foolish to think so." she laughed through sobbing eyes. " I won't say anything else to the penguins. We just stayed a few places, then went straight back." she put on her necklace, and put the flower back in her feathers. "For the record I thought you were the sweetest of them all. Thank you for the night." she walked in the direction of the zoo. Her eyes were stinging with the strain of trying to hold her tears back.

"Patricia wait!"

Kowalski grabbed her by the back, and spun her around. His eyes were glittered with tears, pitying her self doubt. He grabbed her shoulders, not letting her out of his grasp. He then leaned down to kiss the little penguin. He kissed her passionately. Her eyes were terrified. His were as well. Her first kiss! She had so many thoughts zooming through her skull. She was locked in a fearfull gaze with his eyes, but then the shock wore off, and she leaned up against him, her eyes resting closed. She felt the wings locking her in place slowly drifting to her waist, and the back of her head. She felt her wings go up and wrap around his neck. She was having a little trouble reaching Kowalski's tall height. Kowalski picked her up to keep her from having to tiptoe. She was so soft, but also wet from the pond. Her warmth was radiating from her skin. She was thinking the world had stopped spinning if not slowed down. She broke the kiss, his eyes were hazy looking, and his smile big and charming. He suddenly blinked, and looked at Patricia, as if he made a huge mistake. He started speaking quickly, and nervously.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so terribly sorry! I must have lost control of myself. When you asked if you were beautiful, I thought the question was far too easy to answer. I think you're gorgeous. I just-" Patricia clamped Kowalki's beak closed, and smiled shyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, so carefully with a tender kiss. Her wings exploring the curvs of Kowalski's head, making sure the kiss would be broken by her and her alone. She opened her eys to pull away.

"I thought you would never kiss me. It's about time." she said leaning into his arms, pushing her forehead on his. "Where would you like to go next?" His small smile was screaming thank you to Patricia.

"It's a surprise."

**Well there's the kiss I've been putting off for days. You guys probably thought that I would never get them kissing. They were just such shy creatures, I wanted to give them as much time as they needed. I thought I should put it in right where it belonged. This seemed like a romantic enough spot. Wow who was expecting Kowalski to make the first move. I surprised myself. **


	11. Rockefeller

Unexpected delivery ch. 11

by

Mastermindhunter

Kowalski covered Patricias eyes as soon as they were outside of Central Park. Patricia felt a little more scared roaming the streets of New York without seeing, but she was sure that Kowalski wouldn't take her anywhere dangerous. The sounds of honking cabs, and people yelling at them were all aorund her. She got a little tired from walking around for so long, so Kowalski carried her around for a little while. Later she felt like she could walk again. She felt along the floor. It constantly changed between grass and concrete.

"Okay I'm going to pull you into somewhere totally amazing, but promise you'll keep your eyes closed."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." she did as told. Two warm wings slightly led her to the awaiting area. She slowly dragged her feet along the floor. She felt something plastic hit feet. She gasped at the sudden raise.

"oh sorry. Watch your step." He picked up the impatient penguin. He put her down on her feet. She felt the coldness of the floor. It was colder than the floor she was on earlier.

"Kowalski will you just tell me what the big deal is?" She was giggling with his flippers over her eyes.

"You'll se. It's something I knew you would like. Alright you can open them up . . . now." she opened one eye to see changing colored lights. "Surprise!"

It took her a little while to take in the scene before her eyes. It was a place she had only dreampt about experienceing. In front of her, there was a giant gold Prometheus statue, with a big giant ice skating rink in front of it. She had only seen pictures of this ice skating rink. There were only about ten pairs of humans on the ice, with little children, and teenage daters. It was an unbelievable sight to Patricia. She was in pure awe. Her mouth on the floor.

"The Rockefeller center Plaza Ice skating rink?"

"Yep remember when you said that you liked ice skating? Well I remembered, and thought that it would be a dream come true to you." she looked up at Kowalski, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave a shy smile, then got red around his cheeks. She grabbed his wing, and they ran at full speed to the ice. Her wing brushed along the nicely smoothed out ice. It felt pure, like it was never skated on before. She brushed off her feet, and grabbed Kowalski's hand. She leaped out to the ice, but got pulled right out of the rink. She looked at Kowalski like he had just thrown a pie in her face.

"What was that all about? I thought you brought me here to skate. It's like waving a piece of cheese in a mouses face!"

"Umm the thing is, I don't necessarily know how to skate. I thought you would like to do it on your own." he looked down at his feet. She looked up at him, smiling at him.

"Would you like to learn how?" she winked. "We have plenty of room. Nobody's gunna laugh at us."

"You would teach me?"

"Yes, you can learn at any age, but seeing as how you're tall, I might not be able to grab you if you fall, so be prepared." He looked at the ice, a little nervously. She walked on to the ice, and held out her flipper. He slowly tiptoed on to the ice. He then felt like he was on a waxed floor. He fell the first time, but then got back up. Patricia laughed a bit.

"How humiliating."

"Oh it's alright. You think I got it my first time?"

"Well children have an easier time stimulating their brain to new jobs. When you grow up without it the brain gets deprived of that stimulous resulting in learning it harder."

"Stop thinking so much. It not about thinking so much. Just have fun." he trembled under his feet trying to stay up. "Well you're not going to get it right away. Start off slowly. Take tiny steps with your knees. That's the key. Use your knees." he finally got on his feet, and carefully took tiny steps on the ice. Her steps were the exact same size. "Good very nice." She was holding his hand, which kowalski often squeezed for fear of falling. He felt nervous, trying to stay up. It was a very scary thing, but as long as Patricia was with him, he would feel alright. He started off slowly, but then slowly started to keep on his feet longer, taking longer glides. Maybe it was beacause he was a penguin, that he picked it up so easily. Regarless of the reason, he was gliding in no time, thanks to Patricia's help.

He hooked his wing around her waist, as he skated. She skated right along his side, doing the same with him. He smiled at her gracefullness. She stopped, and hugged him, burying her face in his feathers. She then looked up at him, and smiled. Kowalski leaned in slowly to kiss her. He was so close, but then suddenly a little girl's ice skate bumped him in the back on the head, smashing his beak against Patricia's. They were surprised, then smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back, she shook her head.

"Will you ever kiss me in a normal way?" she grinned. he blushed quickly laughing at his sudden embarrasement.

"I'm not really sure." he stammered.

"Good, because your kisses are special." she flapped her long eyebrows. There was a voice coming through the speakers that was cheery and suave.

"Alright it seems we have a pair of skaters that are a bit different tonight." everybody looked at the two penguins that were in the middle of the rink. A few people gasped. Others smiled, and laughed. "Well folks it looks like the owners dressed them up for some romance. What do the skaters think would be a good song for the love birds?"

"my candygirl!"

"close to you!"

"You spin me right round!"

"I found the pefect one. Alright folks. This is going out to the beautiful couple in black and white. Enjoy!"  
Suddenly there was a song that was playing through the speakers. It sounded so beautiful. Patricia had never heard it before. It started out with the words "Some say love. It is a river, that drowns the tender reed." Patricia liked it. Kowalski grabbed her wing, and resumed their date, which was getting more attention than they thought it would. She smiled at Kowalski, and they kept skating. She could feel a fire growing in her stomach. It was full of warmth, and happiness. She never felt anything like it. She just assumed it was what people considered "having butterflies in the stomach. It wasn't until they resumed skating, that they noticed that the humans were all on the edge of the wall. Each one was staring at the beautiful pair smiling at them. Some thumbs up'd them. Others took a few pictures, while the rest just cheered, or were still in shock. One had even took a camcorder out, and it followed them all over the area.

They knew that everybody was looking at them, but didn't even care anymore. As long as they were together, she could show up on the late night show for all she cared. That would be a little weird, Paul and David laughing at their spinning and twirling. They spun in a circle, and hugged each other in a warm embrace. Kowalski stopped, and took her flipper, then then spun her around slowly. They carefully stared at eachother for a moment then she nestled him close to her body. Everybody suddenly sighed, and awww'd. Humans were quite sweet even when there were two escaped zoo animals. As long as they were in love, the humans didn't even try to stop them. They sure were amazing creatures. It was until the song rose in intensity that everybody started getting back on the ice everybody grabbing their sweetheart, and smiling with their own lover. Finally they could skate peacefully. Nobody got even close to stepping on them. Patricia should have known that if Kowalski hadn't put his flippers over her eyes, it wouldn't have been as amazing as this spot. They skated until Kowalski started to shiver. Patricia noticed he was cold, and she decided that it was getting a little cold for the night. Even for her. She stopped him.

"You ready to warm up?"

"Y-y-ye-yes I'm s-s-so cold."

She nodded, and pulled Kowalski to the opened hatch. When they stepped over the side the floor felt like a soft warm piece of foam. She rubbed her feet trying to warm them up. He was shaking with his muscles trembling. He had to admit it did make his muscles weak trying to keep himself up. With the constant effort to keep him balanced it was hard for him to keep his feet still. It was worth it to keep Patricia happy.

"So you warming up a little bit?"

"Kind of"

"Alright then. How was you're skating experience."

"Never again." he said through a pouty face. She smirked at his worn out appearance. He looked like he was ready to pass out. She walked over to him to make sure he could walk straight. He could barely stand up. She had to admit she was a little exhausted herself. He eventually regained his composure, and could walk straight. "So I thought that we could each relax with a nice shower."

"Oh yeah? Well not to be the nudge, but where exactly do we get our own shower?"

"Oh a little place I like to call THE PLAZA HOTEL!" he held the shiny card in his grasp. Patricia swiped it out of his hand as if he was joking.

"You're telling me you got us a room in the Plaza hotel?"

"Not a room, a whole suit." she raised her eyebrows at him, then looked at the card. She was really surprised at this. It was unbelievable that he could do so much for her. She swore she didn't desrve a guy like him.


	12. Plaza hotel

Unexpected Delivery ch. 12

by

Mastermindhunter

Kowalski jumped up to put in the suit card. It beeped, and they walked right on in. Inside there was a large room that had a ginormous television. They stared and looked wide eyed at the size of the room alone. This was the living room. There was no guessing what the rest was like. In the other room, there was a bed, that looked incredibly soft, with four large posts that held up a satiny almost clear white canopy. Patricia thought that was pretty neat. It was better than the ones that just looked like trumpet shaped netting for them. This one was actually shaped like a square. It looked like the room was painted entirely in babyblue and blacks with the occasional white. It looked very modern and jazzy. A dresser held a little bowl of chocolates that Patricia liked. They both took a candy, and put it in the others mouth.

The bathroom was pure white, except for the green bamboo, with the brown soil it was in. It was pretty. He suddenly pushed her out, and said sorry over and over. She understood. After he came out, it was her turn. She looked around, and thought it was so bright she might have gotten a little dizzy, her head feeling a little pressure. She squinted her eyes, and flushed the toilet.

When she came out, Kowalski was sitting on the couch flipping through the stations. She jumped on the couch to find out that she felt like the couch was eating her alive. She was sinking into the cushions. He smiled at her surprise.

"I know. Pretty sinkish hmm?"

"Yeah." she snorted. He smirked, and was flipping through the channels.

"SO whatcha lookin for?"

"You'll see."

"Okay here's what we'll do. You and I both say what we want to see, then whoevers choice is better, that's who gets their choice."

"Sounds fine to me." he smiled.

"one, two, three."

"The daily show with David Letterman." they both said at the same time. Patricia laughed at how they both ironically wanted to see the same thing. Kowalski turned the channel to him, and they waited for eleven thirty five. When it came on they both smiled at him coming on with Paul and the rest of the cast. They listened to him talk about celebrities, and the funny things they did. It wasn't until five minutes into the show that they heard David talk about them.

"I really am glad I'm here in the studio than out walking around on the streets, beacause, get a load of this. Two penguins escape from the zoo, and decide to just go to the the most famous hot spots in the city. The statue of liberty, yankees stadium, central park, even Rockefeller. They even think it might be the one that's new at the zoo."

"The girl one?" Paul asked off stage. David nodded to his direction.

"Yeah that's right. this female barely costed anything at her old zoo. They hand it over to us, bang! We're getting people from all over coming just to see this penguin. They approximate that in a year, she might be twice as much as Shamoo. Let's roll the footage" The screen showed them in the Yankee stadium when they caught the ball. Kowalski's eyebrow raised. Patricia rolled her eyes at the humans thought of value on her. At least Johnathon cared about her. "Ironically enough she's getting famous just for existing. Reminds me of Eva Longoria." Paul laughed at the joke. They just sat there, staring at him on the screen, as the audience laughed along. In no time the top ten popped up, and weirdly enough, they were the topic.

"Alright, tonight's topic top ten things rushing through a penguin's head during a date.

number ten: I wonder if I have to carry her purse between my legs.

number nine: Is he on team Edward or team Jacob?

number eight: Man she's so beautiful, I hope she doesn't have swine flu.

number seven: Does he expect a kiss? If I do that, my price goes down.

number six: If she costs three and a half million dollars I doubt a necklace will cut it as a birthday gift." Paul started laughing at that one. They both just rolled their eyes, as he continued.

number five: Oh if this ends up like John and Kate, I lose half my price.

number four: We should start selling New York themed where's Waldo's, except it's find the two penguins.

number three: Mmmm fish

number two: I hope I don't have to go to the bathroom till the anoying stuff she just wants to do

and finally the number one thought one a penguins mind. Hmm I wonder how many dates we have to go on till we get on the late night show." everybody laughed, then Patricia looked at Kowalski with a stare that said change the channel. He did what she wanted.

They jumped on the window sill, as they watched the lights turn on and off in the streets below. She curled up to him trying to warm up from the freezing evening, and started to laugh a little. Kowalski smiled back at her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked rubbing her back.

"It's just kind of wierd. I wasn't even that important as a penguin, back at home, but here I'm treated like just another tourist attraction. For some reason, I didn't feel very much comfort in that. When I'm with you, though, I feel more important than all that."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm Hmm. Now would you like to get in shower first, or would you like me to? I 'd like you to go first if that's alright" she looked towards the shower.

"Alright. I'll be out in a second." she looked at him slip inside, and then turned towards the window. The city was a big, and beautiful place, and all her friends at the zoo treated her with so much friendship. She thought that this had to be paradise. She found a tiny bag, and put her baseball, and anklet inside. On the table near the window was a big bowl of fruit. She did occasionally eat fruit, so she jumped up to take a bite of an apple. The sweetness of the apple didn't appear on her tongue. She looked at it to find out it was fake! Plah! She looked at the apple, and tried to put it back, with the bite faced in toward the other fruits to hide it. Her mouth wasn't expecting the bitter tast of windex coated apples.

Kowalski came out with a towel around his head. He looked all puffy. Patricia couldn't help, but laugh at Kowalski's poofy plumage. Each feather was wafting as he walked over to a mirror. He gasped at the goofy style.

"Use a hair dyrer much?" she smiled, as she pushed all his feathers flat. They were warm, and soft. When his plumage was all flat, she jumped in next. She felt the warm water cascade over her back. It felt real nice. She had never been in a human shower. Kowalski had done so much for her did she desrve someone like him. He was so caring, and never did anything to hurt her. She didn't know why someone like him could ever love her. It was wierd how about a week ago, she was sitting in a freezing cold zoo room, with frozen glaciers painted on the walls. Now she was in one of the nicest hotels in New York. Her world changed so quickly. When she moved the curtain, it felt extremely wet. It reminded her of the indoors rain forest exhibit of the zoo. The sauna like room poured steam out whe she opened the door.

They had both climbed into bed, when she got out. A human bed was like a little square hunk of comfort. They held up the covers, while each other walked in, and turned around poking their head out. The veils of white hiding them.

"You know I have two theories of what's gunna happen next."

"And what dare I ask are those."

"Well given all the running around, and going to exciting places, either A: You are so excited you won't be able to fall asleep . . . "

"or" she waved her wing for him to keep going.

"Or you'll just fall asleep, being completely worn out."

"Well while I'm figuring out my sleep outcome, tell me about what you were thinking about when you first met me." he looked at her, and stroked her forehead. H tried to remember about shaking her wing.

"Well the first thing I noticed was that you were awfully shy, I knew you were trying to cover it up with an outgoing approach, but I could tell. The second thing I noticed was that you were so beautiful. I wanted to say something so bad, but I lost my courage. It's kind of wierd how a man can be so scared of someone so much smaller than himself. When you held your wing out I sort of" he began to chuckle a little. " forgot my own name. That's when I knew that there was something different about you. I had thought that I was just acting silly, but I just had to be with you all the time. I didn't know how to talk to you, but when I was gaurding you that night, I knew that if anybody could take good care of you, it was going to be me. Funny how we liked each other without either one of us knowing, right Patricia? . . . Patricia?"

she was sleeping soundly next to him. No even a breathing sound. She was so peacefull. He smiled then turned off the light on the night stand. He felt extremly exhausted as well. He took off his bowtie, and slipped it inside the bag, with the rest of Patricia's things. The pillwo was framing in every curve of his head. He was just about to dose off, when his eyes shot open to see Patricia give out a big yawn, and wrap her flippers around Kowalski. He looked around, then put his wing on her back. He opened one eye, then smiled as he finally fell to sleep.


	13. going back home

Unexpected delivery ch. 13

by

Mastermindhunter

Patricia woke up, from a very deep sleep. Her body feeling like every muscle was given a huge massage. She suddenly remembered falling asleep on the nice hotel bed. Then she remembered falling asleep while Kowalski was talking. Oops. The sun shone throught the little veil of the canopy. She looked through the fog of it, and saw that there was a tray of things on the bedside table. It had a piece of toast, hashbrowns, a slice of orange, and a large stack of waffels with a hint of syrup on the top, with a tall glass of milk. She pulled the fabric to the side, and swung her feet over the side.

"They had a buffet down stairs, and I thought you would like it."  
Kowalski was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, stiring a fish around in his mug of coffee. His smile very calm. She looked at him, like he was giving her a compliment. She looked at the tray of foods, that Kowalski had retrieved for her. She had to admit she was hungry. Still it was way too much for to even consider eating half. She and Kowalski ate the breakfast together, after she had constantly told Kowalski to eat it with her. They were full, and ready to head back to the habitat. They grabbed their bag, and left the card on the check in counter while the attendant's back was turned

The streets seemed less frightening during the day. They snuck around till finally they arrived at the park, then they ran all the way through the park, till finally arriving at the zoo's wall. Kowalski jumped up with ease, and lifted Patricia into the zoo. They snuck around without getting caught, but Alice was sitting right outside the habitat.

"Kowalski. What do we do?"

"Umm . . . Oh I got it! I know a gator that should be able to help. His name is Roger, and he manages the sewers. Let's go." They snuck down to the sewers, and walked along till the finally found Roger. He greeted them warmly, and Kowalski explained their conundrum. Patricia stayed behind Kowalski, frightened by the big reptile. He walked them to the underground exit of their HQ. They opened the metal door, with the three others looking at them with a smirk.

"Well hello you love birds. Kiss on camera much?" Skipper raised an eyebrow. Patricia blushed and smiled, and Kowalski held his wing around her shoulder.

"You two were on tv!" Private cheered.

"Superstah!" Rico muffled out in a hacked voice. They turned on the news, and saw their happy selves dancing on the ice to the love song. They all smiled, and gave out a mocking awww. They turned it off, and laughed. Kowalski didn't find it amusing, but let them laugh, as Patricia put all her junk up. She went up to the habitat, and showed Alice that she had returned.

"Well as long as you're not hurt, then I guess it's okay." she picked up her chair, and left. It was noon, when Patricia got a surprise visit from Marlene. Marlene invited her over for oysters. She left the boys to go have lunch with Marlene. As she was leaving Kowalski watched her walk away slowly as if she was teasing. He smiled at her slyly, and she giggled. They had oysters together for about two seconds until Marlene brought up the date.

"So how was it? Tell me everything." she said taking the clam meat in her mouth

"Okay well, first it was the statue of liberty. We climbed to the top, and looked down at the city. It was breathtaking. After that we went to a cubs baseball game, and I caught a foulball from my favorite baseball player, and we actually got him to sign it, and he held me in his arms. Next we relaxed in central park. That was when he kissed me." She smiled putting down her tea.

"Oh my gosh! Who made the first move? You or him?"

"He did, surprisingly."

"Whoo! How romantic!" She smiled cracking open another oyster.

"I guess so. You see I asked him if he thought I was beautiful. He just stared at me for a long while, so I figure it was a no. When I headed back to the zoo, he spun me around, and kissed me hard. I was pretty surprised when he kissed me so during about a quarter of the kiss we sort of stared at each other a little frightened."

"oh wow I didn't know he was so forward like that. So did he look anxious in his stare?"

"A little, but the shock wore off, then he picked me up, and that was when I knew the kiss was real. When I broke off, he suddenly started apoligizing, and saying he lost control. That's when I closed his beak, and kissed him myself." She suddenly turned red, pouring more tea.

"Ha. You go girl." she high fived the little penguin, and they finished up the oysters.

"Then we went to Rockefeller, and I taught him how to ice skate, which I guess you saw on tv."

"Mmm Hmm. You're pretty good."

"Eh that was just teaching him. You should see me skating solo, but still, it's not the best skating. Anyway after the ice rink we went to the Plaza hotel to relax, and here's where it gets embarrasing. When I told him to tell me about what he thought about me the first time we met, I fell asleep half way through."

"Pfft. Don't worry. That just makes them want you more."

"Mmm" she hummed, waving her tea around in small circles. She looked at Marlene with a shy glance. "You know I'm surprised you don't have a crush on any of the boys. I know they're a little wierd, but . . . " Marlene half smiled looking like she had a small glow on her cheeks. Patricia knew what it meant.

"Do you?" she said putting her tea down. Marlene had a tight smile, and put her paw up to hide it. Patricia raised an eyebrow. "You do, don't you?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Let me guess, Skipper?"

No actually it's . . . Oh wait . . . yeah it IS Skipper. How did you know?"

"Well I kind of suspected it wouldn't be Rico or Private. So when are you gunna tell him?"

"Are you kidding? I can't!"

Why not?"

"My life would be over." she said, sweeping the oyster shells out of the habitat.

"Well then would you feel better if I told him?"

"No! Nobody can ever know."

"All right I won't tell him, but I think you should."

"Really? You don't think he would turn me down?"

"Oh come on. I think he likes you too. I saw a picture of you two hugging in the habitat, and I think you two would go together like butterflies and flowers"

"You think so?"

"Cheah." they cleaned the rest of the otter's cave, and then Patricia went back to the habitat. She swam through the water, then sank to the bottom. So Marlene liked Skipper. She promised she wouldn't tell, but would Marlene ever get anywhere, if she left it to her to tell him? Marlene was pretty shy when it came to the boys. Not as shy as Patricia, but noticed her breath was wearing thin, as she saw a familiar figure above the water constantly looking like it was morphing from the waters illusions of it stirring. She swam up to see the smiling human that she could always count on.

Johnathon was wearing a shirt, that showed off every muscle under his skin. She liked it. She found herself waving lazily smiling to him. He pulled his sunglasses off, chewing gum. She swam in a fast circle, and jumped into his hands. He looked at her shocked sitting in his cupped hands, as if she was a little piece of heaven. She winked at him, the way he always did, when he was trying to charm her. She laughed, and jumped out of his hands. He grasped the bars of the exhibit, smiling a surprised smile.

"Wow you're really something, little angel." he said laughing at the little penguin's action. She really did think Johnathon was the only true human she could trust. He walked away, and she waited for the other humans to come to the habitat. When they did, she heard alot of people saying things about how she toured the city, and what different types of things she did.

That night they were all playing a game of cards, and were having a all made jokes, and told stories of funny things that they did, such as when Rico switched bodies with Roger, or when they were racing cars with the lemurs. Patricia told a few funny stories of what happened back at ther old zoo. Kowalski seemed to enjoy the stories alot. Most of the night Rico was winning most hands, and walked away with a good amount of fish. They sat around till they heard Marlene holler for them.

The boys ran off without a second to spare. Patricia offered to tag along, but Skipper insisted her to stay with Kowalski. The two of them stayed quiet for a while. She crawled over to Kowalski, who was laying on his back staring up at the cieling. Something was bothering him.

"Can I lay on your chest?" she looked at him smiling. He looked away from his stare, and smiled warmly.

"Of course." he climbed up to her hammock, and layed on his back. She reached her wing up, and he pulled her up. She felt like her head was on a comfortable pillow. "Patricia." he whispered.

"Yes?" she muttered with half falling asleep eyes.

"Can you teach me to read?" she was quiete for a while, then she thought about not being able to read. What would it be like to not be able to read a Christmas card, an instruction manual, your own name. He needed to learn to read. It was a very valuable essental.

"I would be honored." he looked at her, comprehending her response. He jumped out of the hammock, and hugged her tightly. The boys came down at that precise moment. Patricia didn't notice, but Kowalski did. He nudged his head towards the outside of the habitat. Skipper nodded, and jumped out Rico followed. Private stayed behind, and smiled at them. Kowalski nudged again, but Private stayed. Skipper reached a wing in and grabbed Private to pull him out.


	14. Time for a change

Unexpected Delivery ch. 14

by

Mastermindhunter

The next few days had gone alright. The news crew had finally stopped coming, and the penguins finally got their privacy back. Johnathon would normally pass by during the day, and Patricia would jump in his arms. The reading lessons had progressed as well. Kowalski had learned to sing the alphabet, and write every letter down. Kowalski had a very vast variety of words he already knew, so it was far more easier for him to put his words down in letters. He picked up the words "THE", "AND", "CAT", "DOG", and his own name very quickly. Patricia learned that index cards were the best tools to use on Kowalski. He learned very fast, and had fun when he got some time away from combat training to learn a new skill that could help the elite squad at the same time. He was proud of himself, but any time with Patricia was what he really wanted.

Julian had slowly taken a shine to tiny penguin, and after a about three days started to pronounce the name Patricia the best that he could. Potato was long gone. Mort had been happy the two had gotten along, and Maurice knew Kowalski was a very kind penguin thus he knew he could respect her, which he thought he could on day one.

"Alright now next word. I know you'll do good on this one. Try to sound it out slowly." she held up the index card as Kowalski looked at it shaking his head.

"Umm . . . Skeeyenkay"

"Not quite. Here I'll give you a hint. The first c is silent, and the second c makes an S sound." He sat there looking at the word. This was a tough one. He wanted to flip it over, and look at the picture, but that would be cheating. He finally sounded it correctly after about five times.

"Science?"

"Very good Kowalski! I'm proud, you're doing very well." He smiled, and blushed a little. There was a knocking sound coming from the iron door, on the other end of the room. This caused every penguins head to turn. Skipper slid on his belly, and opened it. Marlene was standing at the door, blushing a pink like color. Skipper smiled a very tight smile, and welcomed her in. She saw that Kowalski was practicing his daily words with Patricia

"Hey Marlene. How you doing?" Patricia asked holding up an index card. Kowalski was looking at it for a while.

"I'm fine. How are you?" She sat next to Kowalski as he read the letters on the card. She didn't know what it said, but didn't bother. She saw a picture of a flower, and figured that's what it spelled out as.

"Oh you know just teaching Kowalski a few words. It's much easier, when your student's been speaking long enough to speak each word on the index cards" she told Kowalski to write a ten letter word with the three index cards he gave her. "So did you come over for a reason?" She smiled nudging towards Skipper.

"Umm Yeah. Actually I have to asked for a ginormous favor." she said to her. She gave Patricia a piece of paper, and crayon. "Can you write him a letter for me?"

"Sure. Is it a you-know-what kind of letter"

"Write who a letter?" Kowalski looked puzzled, as he was writing his sentence.

"It's a Marlene, and me thing. Ju . . . just some girl stuff. I promised to keep it between us. Just keep working on that sentence. I'll be right back."They walked over to her habitat, and started on the letter. Marlene gave her a cup of tea, and asked if she needed anything else. She shook no, and drank a sip of the tea.

"Alright go ahead. I write as you speak."

"Okay" she took a deep breath, and started. "Dear Skipper, Please don't crumple this up, and toss it in the trash, it would only add insult to injury. I have really big trouble when it comes to trying to date people. Don't think foolishly of me, but I felt like I've built a strong relationship with you. I don't exactly know how to say this, but quite recently I can't get a decent night's sleep. It's no use to just push it out of my head. It's stuck there like glue. Your leadership skills are simply superb. I just keep thinking of you, and you alone. You have been on my mind. I guess it's sort of hard for me to say this, which is why I can't, and why I had Patricia write this on paper, but I think that I would like to be your girlfriend."

"Is that the end of what you wanted to say?" she was ready to wrap it up, and sign Marlene's name.

"Yes." She was crossing her arms across her chest, and resting them on her shoulders. She placed it on a rock in her cave, and folded it into into thirds. She was just about to leave, when Marlene grabbed Patricia's shoulder.

"Stop! I can't give it to him, you have to." she gasped. Patricia sighed, and took the paper in her hand, and drug Marlene to the habitat where her soon to be penguin boyfriend awaited. She pushed Marlene to the awaiting Skipper. Skipper looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She gulped and handed him the paper, he took the paper with a half smile.

"What does it say?" he looked at the green colored words, that were as clear to Patricia, as day.

"Well . . . It says that Marlene." Marlene snapped Patricia's beak shut, and looked back at Skipper. She grabbed the back of Skipper's head, and pushed him close to her.

"It says this." She suddenly grabbed him, and whispered something in his ear. His face suddenly dropped, then slowly crept up to a smile. Patricia wasn't surprised by Marlene's sudden courage. She looked at Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They looked as if they were confused for a moment. Next they finally figured it out when they kissed right then and there. She thought it was cute. The other three were a little blown away. Patricia smiled at everybody's shock.

"I knew you had it in you girl." she smiled at Marlene.

The next morning felt great. The news was gone, the sun shining, birds chirping, (well those that could fly anyways), and the boys doing their smiles and waves, while Patricia was exercising her swimming skills. When the humans cleared she watched the boys do combat, and Kowalski would watch as she did laps in the water. Skipper had invited Marlene over to have lunch with them. Luckily the humans weren't around, while they ate. Marlene had brought over some seaweed for herself. She looked around, only to find that Patricia was nowhere to be found. Marlene saw that she was over in the corner as if excluded.

"What is the matter with you guys?" she scowled at them. "She doesn't bite." Kowalski put his fish down, and sighed.

"Marlene." He opened his mouth ready to speak, but closed it trying to find his voice. "She chooses to eat alone. When she was at her old zoo, the penguins stole her food, since it was thrown from the ceiling. Since she's shorter, and all she never had food for herself." Marlene was brokenhearted. Patricia helped her with Skipper. She had to at least help her with her problems, even if it wasn't what she wanted. She was eating a single fish slowly, as if it were her only one. It quite possibly could have been, putting into account her small size.

"Patricia?"

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault. I'm paranoid when it comes to food. I'm sorry."

"Listen. The boys will not steal your fish. I promise." she placed a paw on her wing. Patricia was looking at the boys carefully. She walked the frightened penguin to the center. She suddenly stopped moving

"Marlene. I don't if I-"

"Don't be afraid." The boys watched her walk to the center slowly, the half eaten fish in her other wing. Every set of eyes were on her. Marlene pushed her shoulder slightly which told her to sit. She sat as the boys looked at her with a sad look on their face. She looked at her fish, and ate it slowly. She felt as though she had never even deserved them. They had taken so much care of her, and she couldn't even have enough courage to eat with them.

She had looked down at the fish, and started to cry. Rico had looked at her, and gave her a hug.. Patricia had let her flipper wrap around him. Skipper was next, followed by Marlene, Kowalski, and Private. They had all known that she was a nervous eater, but not like this. She had felt everybody's warmth surround her. Their hearts filled with love. She smiled, tears in her eyes. Everybody was so warm and cuddly.

"I love you guys so much." she whispered.

They ate their meals. Everybody smiled as Patricia had started to slowly trust them. Kowalski had put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She was tired, and asked if she could take a mid-day nap, he nodded, and agreed. She ran to the HQ. and stacked some books up to her hammock.

Up on the island, The five of them were talking amongst themselves.

"So Kowalski, have you thought of anything to give to her, as a thank you present for the reading lessons?" Marlene looked at him, as she weaved her paw around Skippers waist.

"Way ahead of you Marlene. Check these blueprints out!" They looked like a set of stairs with a rail leading up.

"A stair case?" she looked at the blueprints carefully. There was no mistaking it.

"Oh I get it. You see Marlene, Patricia likes to sleep in a hammock. There's one problem. It's too high up, and we always need to give her a lift every night. Since she is a big person, when it comes to naps, Kowalski thought this would be a great thank you gift." Private was pointing to the blueprints as he spoke.

"Yep. This is exactly the boost she needs."

"BOOST" Rico shrieked


	15. Poisonous fish

Unexpected delivery ch 15

by

Mastermindhunter

The ribbons were red and white. Big church bells were banging over head. Patricia was wearing a bridal gown known as the Johnny Clarice gown. It was the brand of bridal gowns that put Vera Wang gowns to shame. Marlene was her bride's maid, putting on the final touches.

"So how do you feel?" she asked putting the veil over her face.

"Whew excited!" she smiled. She hugged the otter with a thank you.

Rico was walking her down the isle, the bridal march playing, smiling as the other zoo animals watched her. She made a beautiful bride. Her bouquet was full of the best of elegant flowers. She could feel her face getting a little pink. Kowalski was standing at the alter taking in all her beauty. He had the red bow tie they wore on their first date, and smiled with a small gulp. Private was next to him as the best man, winking at Patricia. Skipper was in the front row crying a little bit. As she was reaching the front, she noticed that her feet weren't making patting sounds, but heavy pounding sounds. She looked at her feet, then took another step. The sound was ear splitting.

Patricia woke up, with the sound of loud pounding. There was a loud hammering noise. It woke her up instantly. Kowalski was working on an invention. He had occasionally pushed his abacus beads around, and looked at his clipboard. Patricia moved her pillow in Kowalski's direction, and watched him work. His body was hiding the invention so she had no idea of what it was.

Kowalski looked up to see Patricia looking in his direction. He suddenly put a sheet over his bundle of tools.

"What is that you're making Kowalski?" She looked down to her penguin love.

"Uhh-it's classified." He looked at his penguin girlfriend. She tried to get down carefully. Kowalski ran over to help her down. She landed in his arms in a bridal fashion. She smiled, and kissed his darkening cheek. She got out of his wings, and climbed the ladder.

"I understand. Are there any fish left in the bowl?"

"Oh yes. We're starting to save a second fish for you. If you don't eat the fish, Rico usually eats it, but it's nice to know that you're going to start eating more."

"Oh I'm just really starving right now. You don't really need to save fish for me. Thanks though. I really appreciate it. I'll be back down in a sec."

The light was exceptionally bright today. She pulled herself out, to see Johnathon standing there as usual. He had a faint smile, and waved at the little penguin. His debonair smile could melt any girls heart.

"You look more beautiful every day little darling." She smiled, and jumped into his hands to give him a warm hug. She felt the cool slick silk of his shirt slide over her feathers. He smiled at the little penguin, and patted her head. She felt very safe in is arms. The fish was still sitting in the dish. She jumped out of his hands, and swam around the water, to jump up onto the island. She slowly took it in her mouth, and watched as Johnathon watched her carefully, as his long slender legs swaying from side to side. She saw that Alice was walking up to Johnathon from behind.

"Alright buddy. Closing time. It's time to get out." He nodded, and smiled to the little penguin, winking his eye as he left. Jeez Alice sure was a buzz kill. She finally finished the fish, and felt full. The boys were down at Marlene's, so she just decided to wait for them in the HQ. Kowalski was taking a break. He looked through his index cards, and looked at the pictures. He started writing the words down, and pronouncing each word carefully. All of a sudden, she felt really relaxed, and still a little drowsy. It must have been because she ate two fish today.

Kowalski looked over to Patricia, who was smiling, tightly. She walked over to grab her diary. A few quick chapters of writing could help keep her awake. Her flipper was tightly around the book, and she walked half way over to the corner where she usually sat when she wrote or read. She started feeling lightheaded, but it would wear off. She didn't make it all the way, because her feet gave out, and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Patricia!"

Kowalski ran by her side, as she lay limp on the floor. The boys ran into the habitat when they heard Kowalski scream. They had their gaurds up, and lowered when they saw Patricia on the floor with Kowalski by her side. He was frantic looking. Skipper ran to Patricia's other side.

"Kowalski what happened?"

"I-I don't know! She just passed out right here!" He grabbed a stethoscope from his desk, and grabbed a soft part of Patricia's arm. He told everyone to be silent for a few seconds. She had a pulse. Thank heavens. They grabbed a stack of blankets, and laid Patricia on a small table over the blankets. Kowalski grabbed an I.V. that had a bag of water stuck at the end, to keep her hydrated. He stuck the needle into her wing. Skipper looked away since needles bothered him a lot. She was breathing which was sort of weird. Rico put a pillow underneath her feet, to elevate her legs, so blood would flow to her upper body. He then put one under her shoulders slightly pushing her chest up, tilting her head back slightly so that she could breath properly. Private grabbed a wet washcloth, and held it on her head.

It had been a good hour, and she still hadn't woken up. The other animals found out about her fall, but were told to go back to their habitat. Kowalski had been a nervous wreck. He watched as his young love sat there as if she was asleep. He had stood up to take a sample of blood. The hollow hypodermic needle made Skipper quiver a little. He looked away as Kowalski walked over to Patricia. He took a cotton swab, and cleaned the area. He then felt around her wing.

"I'm so sorry Patricia." He said as he sank the needle into her, and drew the thick dark red blood out. He took it into a bunch of test tubes. They had done everything they could at the moment. Still they didn't know anything as of yet. Kowalski was studying the blood under the microscope, ran tests, anything to find the problem. The test results would come out in three hours. All he could do was wait. His little darling was just lying there. He couldn't stand just sitting there. He watched her on the table, and just wanted her to be okay.

Patricia woke up, and felt like she had been hit by a truck. Kowalski was on the floor, snoring a little. The other three were all leaning against each other, keeping each other propped up, as they slept. She looked at herself. There was a needle in her arm held there by a thick white tape. A washcloth was over her head, cooling her down. She wandered where she was. She looked around to see where her bed was. It was far on the other side of the room. What was she laying on then? The penguin's large table? It didn't feel like it. As matter of fact, it felt like a bed. She looked at the pillows, and blankets under her.

"what happened?"

Kowalski yawned, and looked at Patricia lazily. Then he looked shocked, and happy. He held his hand over her forehead. She smiled at the touch. It calmed her down greatly. She looked at him as if she thought something happened to him.

"What just happened? Where am I?" She looked at him confused by where she was.

"You're here with us now. It didn't just happen either. You were out for over two hours."He patted her wing, and frowned. She looked at him, and then looked down. The I.V. was drpping into the tiny tube on the hanging pole. She did feel a little better than how she felt before whatever happened.

"You went up to eat your fish then you came back down. When you grabbed your diary to go over in the corner, you just sort of fainted." This had Patricia really confused. That was the last thing she remembered, but why did she fall?

"Do we know why I fell?"

"Your blood is being tested as we speak. I'm sorry if you feel any pain, but I had to stick a needle into your arm." She did notice her left arm feeling a bit sore, but didn't mind.

"That's alright." She laughed. He told her to try and stay awake for as long as she could. She had no trouble with it. He waited by her side, as the lights inside the habitat dimmed, and the penguins were fast asleep. The only light in the habitat, was a desk lamp that was a very dim light. They watched each other carefully, until the results came out of a printer in the corner of the room.

"Hmm" was all that Kowalski had mumbled. He looked confused then he looked surprised at the paper. He looked at her, then at the paper again. He looked to the side to find a way to tell Patricia what had happened.

"Umm Patricia. Your blood came back positive for a sedative that's used in tranquilizers. I think that the fish you had eaten was tampered with."

It couldn't be. Patricia felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly felt really scared. She looked down, and started hyperventilate. Kowalski pushed her back down on the bed slowly in order to calm her back down. She slowed her breathing, and laid back down.

She felt terrified. Someone had tried to hurt her, or worse. Tried to hurt one of the boys. It felt so strange. She had never felt so scared. Kowalski had stayed by her side, and didn't know what to say. He hugged her carefully. She felt like her body had completely dried out. Kowalski gave her some water, and told her drink it slowly, and gradually.

"If you feel like you need more, then tell me."

"Alright."


	16. Just friends?

Unexpected delivery ch. 16

by

Mastermindhunter

The next morning was complete murder for everyone. The four of them got up early to check the fish of more poisonings. All four of them sneaked out, carefully and quietly, so Patricia wouldn't wake up from her sleep. It was bad enough, considering the fact that she had to be woken up every few hours to make sure she knew where she was. She hated the fact that she had to do this. She would tell them that she was in the penguin's habitat, and she would tell them that she remembers that a tranquilizer was fed to her. Though she had hit her head, when she fell, she repeatedly assured them that she didn't have a concussion. Above the HQ., they checked each fish for traces of a needle hole, or signs of stains from chemicals. The fish didn't seem to have anything.

Marlene had stayed over for the night to watch Patricia, for signs that she could get worse. She had been sound asleep. She had to be kept on the ground, in case of falling from her hammock. It pained Marlene to know that somebody had tried to harm an innocent little girl like her. She was her best friend. She looked over at her things, and grabbed her Ted Lilly baseball. She put it on the table next to her, along with her flowers, and her favorite book. She looked at the little penguin. She remembered when she told Patricia, she didn't think that Kowalski would make a good boyfriend for the little penguin. But now that she thought about it, she needed Kowalski more than anyone did. He was meant to be with her. She stroked the little penguins forhead, and a tear ran down her face, looking at her.

Marlene's shift was eventually over, and it was Skipper's turn. He slid down inside to make sure that she got her three hour wake up. He lightly brushed her back, and whispered for her to get up. She turned around, and he kept nudging her. When she faced Skipper he smiled that cocky smile that he always had.

"Three hours, and one minute." she looked at him, her eyes were red, and puffy. Skipper looked at her, and frowned a little. "Three hours, and one measly little minute is all I ask for Skipper. I'm just trying to dose off. I mean I'm just keeping my eyes closed, and not moving just to say that I just want to get some sleep" She moaned. She pulled the pillow over the back of her head, and turned away from Skipper.

"Come on Patricia. We're doing this for you." He warned. She sneered.

"There's the beds, there's the T.V., there's private's first prize, and this-" she poked Skipper's large puffy chest. "Is one of the five people I'm gunna murder after this whole thing is over." Skipper was going to take it easy on Patricia. After all, she was a very healthy penguin, and the sedative wasn't too strong.

"Well I guess you aren't doing that bad, so okay go ahead, and head back to sleep."

They wanted Patricia to stay safe. They kept her from going out of the habitat. She could afford to miss a day from the humans. Considering that she complained from her head hurting when she woke up last night, they didn't want to take her out to the tourist cameras. Head injuries could often lead to seizures, and cameras were main problems for seizures. They asked her to stay in for the evening, and read or lay down. While she laid down, the boys tried to find out who it was.

Kowalski was looking over every possible animal. He kept an eye on Patricia a little longer than anyone else. She had laid there with her baseball being spun in her cupped wings. He had watched her very carefully, like she was a piece of art. He had a big smile. She looked over at him.

"What?"

"You have got to be the most beautiful girl in whole wide world." He put the ball down for her. "You see Patricia, I don't know much about women, but I know a lot about you. I promise to find out who did this. Then never again, will this ever happen to you." He smiled, and took her wing in his. He then kissed it in a gentleman like fashion. She blushed, and stood up. Kowalski didn't like that. "You need to sit down. I don't want you falling, again."

"Kowalski, trust me I'm fine. If you haven't noticed, I've gone on my whole life by myself. I think I'll be okay with you watching me." He looked at her, smiling at her beautiful face. He closed his eyes, and leaned in for her kiss.

They spent the rest of the day reading books, and Patricia told Kowalski about each person she knew at the zoo. She talked about the chimps, the lemurs, Marlene, and even about a few of the humans she knew. Alice didn't seem like the kind of person that would do that sort of thing.

"Well what about that human you always spend time with? Johnathon is it?"

"Oh that's irrelevant. He cares more about me than any human out there. If he did it, then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Trust me, he isn't the one who poisoned me."

"Oh I see. Let me ask you this, do you like him?"

"Of course I do."

"No, that's not what I mean. Do you like him, more than me?" She looked at him in an expressionless glance. He was crazy. How could Patricia like Johnathon more than Kowalski? She slowly started shaking her head.

"How could you think that? Sure I've jumped into his hands, and winked at him, but it's because he's like my buddy. You're far more than that Kowalski." He looked down, and started feeling unsure of himself. She stammered to her feet, with Kowalski keeping her propped up. After she felt stable, he laid down on his bunk. Skipper's head popped out of the hole above the entrance.

"Alright, Patricia. Rico's taste tested each fish, and they're clean. Are you hungry?"

"Ugh! I'm starving!" She went up to the top, and took a glance at Kowalski. "Are coming up with us?" Kowalski was still sitting in his bunk.

"No, thank you. I think I'll skip lunch. If that's alright. You enjoy your meal." He smiled sheepishly in her direction. She looked at him, with a look of pity. His face was in deep thought. He looked so confused, and Patricia felt uneasiness. Regardless, she climbed up to the surface.

She tried to eat with the others, but it was hard to eat with all of them watching her. She had just learned to start eating with them, then this whole mess happened. Would she ever learn to eat like a normal penguin for once in her life? Skipper had handed her a fish, and she starvingly ate it without regard that the others were around her. Skipper smiled as she ate it starvingley, and without sign of chewing. A few humans came today, but the cameras were nowhere to be seen. She felt full after one fish, and decided to go over to Marlene's habitat, since the humans were at school, or work, or whatever else humans did for the day. They had sat in the room, and listened to some Spanish guitar for a little while. It was Marlene's favorite. Patricia had sort of felt good, after the next hour or so of listening to the velvety strums.

Meanwhile Kowalski was working on his gift for Patricia. He figured that Patricia would have her spirits lifted, once she had received her staircase. It was gradually starting to take the frame of stairs. He had a lot of trouble, trying to focus on the staircase. The thought that Johnathon was moving in on his lady, was grinding his brain like sandpaper. His stairs were going to have to wait, just for a little while. How could he compete with human males? They were such suave, and debonair creatures. Patricia already said that she was attracted to the baseball player one. Still, she had said that she wasn't in love with him, just attracted. Johnathon had to be different though. He was a human Patricia knew personally. He had seen her jump into his hands sometimes, but was there anything else that was going on between them?

He started pacing the floor. He was trying to figure out what had gone on with the fish, and trying to figure out his safety in this relationship at the same time. He knew that he had to focus on one thing at a time, or else he wouldn't have an answer for either. In the middle of his pacing he tripped over one of Patricia's books. It must have been the one she was holding last, when she fell. It had a silk covering the hard cover of it. He didn't need to think very hard to know that it was Patricia's diary. Kowalski picked it up, and put it at the top on her stack of books, then kept pacing the floor.

That's when it hit him. That book! It had all of Patricia's most personal thoughts. He watched her laugh to herself, when she wrote in it. It had everything, that she didn't want any of the boys to know. Could he bring himself to read her thoughts on her life? He could read, but not very well. It wasn't proper, but on the other hand, he probably wouldn't be able to read it anyway. Patricia could write words that Kowalski only dreamed of being able to write.

He picked it up, his wings trembling. It felt heavy, and thick with pages. Just like all her other books. He opened it up, and on the front of it was a picture of all of them smiling, and waving. It was a picture on a postcard they snuck out of the souvenir shop. Private had his innocent little smile. Maurice was smiling leaning against Private. Skipper crossed his wings with that grin he usually had, leaning on Marlene who was smiling with her paws around Skipper, and Patricia. Patricia was smiling warmly, with her wing grasping Kowalski's. Next to Kowalski was Mort who was hugging Julian's waist. Julian had a look of annoyance. Rico was at the end, smiling a very creepy, and unsettling crooked smile. Above it, was a scrap of paper that read, MY FAMILY. He grabbed the page with a deep breath, and turned it.


	17. Kowalski's mistake

Unexpected delivery ch. 17 by Mastermindhunter

The letters on the page were different from the letters of her other books. They seemed very loopy and strung together. He looked at them for a little while, and figured out that it was what the humans referred to as cursive writing. He had never seen real cursive writing before. Still, it wasn't too hard to read. He had known all the words she had written down. Each letter seemed to look like a ribbon. It was as if she could never seace to amaze him. The date for each page was on the top right hand corner. It looked like seventeenth century writing. He ignored that fact, and resumed reading.

_Dear diary,_

_Kyle, the penguin care giver said that I would be leaving the zoo. He said that I would be going to a place where I would be treated like a living creature. I guess that I'll be able to get away from these other penguins. I'm going away from this horrible place. I hope that my new home will be a little better. I feel as though the new place will be completely different. I just hope that I'm right. Most of penguins are teasing. They say Kyle is sending me to be fed to the really old polar bear, outside of the habitat. He's so old, I really don't know how long he'll last. Oh well we'll see. That giant Alalskan salmon is making my stomach feel so full. I hope I don't fall asleep, when I get there._

_Dear diary,_

_I'm in a box right now. The penguin care giver just closed the lid, and the hammering noise is hurting my ears, and giving me a headache. They said that I should be able to be there by late morning. I wonder what the other penguins will be like. I hope they don't hate me. They have to be better than the ones here, that's for sure. I snuck all my books, cubs things, and comb under the hay, while the caregiver wasn't looking. He was generous enough to put my hammock, and blanket in here for me. He is such a nice human. I will never understand why these humans are so amazing. I hear there aren't as many penguins here as there were back at home. I can only write by the light from the holes in the box. The box smells like other animals, who apparently have traveled in here before me._

A big clash of thunder was heard outside of the habitat. He looked out the window, and the water looked like it was flashing a little, from the lightning. He then heard a bunch of taps on the roof. Apparently, it was storming outside. The thunder was halting to just quiet consistent rumbles. It felt soothing. He wasn't going to get very far, so he decided to just go a little further. He turned back to the entries that were in the middle where she had just recently written. The next one was what he was looking for. It was one that had

_Dear diary,_

_It's my first day in the new zoo. You'll never guess where it is. It's the Central Park zoo. There are so many different animals here, and they're much kinder. There are three lemurs, and they are so full of energy. The tall ring tailed lemur's people skills aren't that great, but his heart's in the right place. There's an eye eye that's very deep voiced, and he's pretty cool. They have a little mouse eared lemur, that is so precious. The coolest thing is there is actually a girl here. She is probably the only girl other than me, but that's okay. The penguins at my habitat are really neat. There are four of them. One's name is Skipper. He's a very serious guy, but the way he talks is pretty funny. There's also a young one that's almost as small as me. He's the very sensitive type of one. He's a sweet guy, and I respect him. Rico is actually a very colorful penguin. He's kind of expresses himself through actions, rather than words. I felt a little scared of him, but that's starting to wear off. Last, but not least is Kowalski. He's actually rather timid, and shy, but that's okay. We spent the evening together. I told him about my old zoo, and he listened intently. He actually saved me two fish to eat. I like him a lot. Tomorrow is my presentation to the public. I can't wait!_

Kowalski wasn't getting anywhere with this. He skipped a few paragraphs, and saw the one from the day before yesterday.

_Dear diary,_

_Today Marlene has told Skipper about her liking him. I love the fact that I didn't have to tell him. That's really awkward. I feel like they will make a great couple. Private and I talked about it, and thought that they were perfect for each other. They aren't very similar, but sometimes opposites attract. That's sometimes the case, but if you ask me, I think that me and Kowalski have proved that wrong. Johnathon had come over today once again. Sometimes he acts like he's flirting with me. Humans can be so fascinating, but other times just plain weird. I don't like it either. Flirting is a sign of immodesty. That's why I like Kowalski. I think he's the most modest, timid, thing ever. I think I can see myself being with him for the rest of my life. I might even dare to say I love him. I love him more than anyone._

Kowalski stopped reading at half the page where it said that Patricia loved him. He dropped the book, and held completely still. The thunder clashed outside the habitat. Kowalski slowly picked it back up, and turned the pages back to the page of them all lined up. The picture with them holding wings looked just a little more sweet. He slowly wrapped his wings around it, and smiled. He loved Patricia, but he never knew that she loved him back. Now he knew. He hugged the book close to his chest, and turned around to see something that immediately shattered his happy mood.

It was all of them. Marlene's mouth was wide open, and staring at him like he had just ripped the pages out. Skippers eyes were slits, and he looked ready to pummel the stupid taller penguin. Rico's eyes were a little bigger than normal. Private was covering his mouth with his wing, with his eyebrows raised. The worst face was Patricia's. She looked at Kowalski with a look of pure shame. Her eyes looked at him like she didn't understand. She slowly started to shake her head, and her eyes started turning shiny. Kowalski knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Patricia! I-"

"I told you that there was one book in my collection, that I didn't want you to read, and you . . . read it behind my back."

She ran straight out of the the HQ. without a word. A few rain spots hit the floor, when she opened the hatch, and moved the fishbowl. It quickly screeched back into place, just as fast as it opened. They all watched her run out. It was quiet, but the atmosphere was never louder. Then they all turned to Kowalski, who was turning redder by the second.

"Kowalski, What have you done?" Marlene stared at Kowalski with her face twisted in an angry sneer. "You have stooped so low as to read her diary?" Marlene was yelling at this point. Skipper was holding Marlene's shoulder to hold her back in case she had lashed out at Kowalski.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He started to try to find the words to use. He was holding the sides of his head, eyes tight shut as if trying to just wish it all away. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. He knew Patricia was not going to let something like this go. Especially since she explained that her diary was a book that was very confidential. She had actually said it was more confidential than any of their mission plans.

"Oh so you just decided that you could improve your reading skills by reading her secrets? That's not the Kowalski I know." Skipper was just staring at him in a stone cold glare.

The habitat was eerily quiet, since Patricia wasn't inside. Rico was brushing his dolly's hair quietly without a sound. Skipper was doing a jigsaw puzzle, he picked up from the lost and found. It was incredibly difficult looking. Private was painting a picture with some finger paints, that he found a few days ago. Kowalski was working on his staircase. He looked over at each penguin. Rico looked away, and turned his dolly away from him as well. He looked towards Skipper. He squinted the resumed with his puzzle. When he looked at Private, Private just sighed, and kept on going with his paints. He knew that this was something that time couldn't just fix, with the boys or her. The thunder was a low hum above them.

Kowalski finally laid all his tools down, and gave a sigh. "Fine. I'll go, and talk to her." He walked across the room, slowly. Everybody stared, except Skipper, who just smiled.

"That's my Kowalski." He climbed the ladder as the thunder shook the inside of the island. It made him feel a little more hesitant. Outside, the rain was a loud hiss, and coming down in sheets. It was a the ideal size of rain. It wasn't too big to come down in bullets, and not too small to come down in little stings. His feathers became so wet, they started to droop and become drenched. All of the animals were under the trees, discarded newspapers, or other spots of shelter.

"Patricia? Patricia, where are you!" He walked along the slippery sidewalk, as though it were the ice of their first date, but slowly melted away. She was nowhere to be seen. He knew she didn't want to see him, but he definitely wanted to see her. He especially wanted to see her face. A clash of thunder made him fall down, and he laid there. He wasn't hurt, but felt like the weather was what was happening within his heart. The betrayal, he had against his only one true love.

Where were these poetic comparisons coming from? It was from Patricia. Usually he would just think of the rain as just a meteorological occurrence, but Patricia could help him see the beauty of it. He just laid there with his eyes closed.


	18. Captured!

Unexpected delivery ch. 18

by

Mastermindhunter

He woke up in a cave. When he rubbed his eyes, he noticed that it was Marlene's habitat cave. He looked at himself. He had a puddle around his feet. He was freezing with his rain soaked coat of feathers. The rain was still pouring outside in the same types of droplets as before, and thunder pounded everywhere. It was dry, and warm inside, like a living room fireplace. He looked to the left, as he saw Marlene covering something up with a sheet. She patted the object, and whispered goodnight. She turned around, to see Kowalski. She first looked surprised, then angry. She had let her paw slide along the little thing under the sheets. He looked over to see that it was Patricia. She was sleeping over at Marlene's for the night, he guessed. He looked around, shivering. Marlene grabbed a large towel, and tossed it over to him forcefully.

"So you're awake, huh?" She sneered. She tossed the towel in his face. He nodded, as he covered himself with the towel. She was still pretty angry, as it seemed. He saw a long wet trail on the floor, leading up to him. Kowalski's face got red, when she growled.

"What time is it?" He felt a sensitive spot, on the back of his head, where he apparently hit his head. It was just a little tiny bruise, nothing to get upset over.

"About eight. Maybe eight thirty."

"When did she get here? Or more of a question, how did I get here?"

"Hmm all good questions. Here. Take a seat, and I'll explain everything." He sat down on the warmest part of the cave. Marlene grabbed a glass of water. "Patricia was sitting right outside the habitat, in the pouring rain. It was pretty sad, really. If you had seen it, I promise you that you would have come out sooner. Then she had seen me watching her, to make sure she wouldn't freeze to death. I invited her into the cave, and she came in without a second to spare. I took great care of her, so don't worry. She and I had some clams and tea, we talked about why you had read her diary, and she was actually trying to defend you. We talked all little while about just pointless things, till we heard you crying Patricia's name. She heard you, then we saw you just fall asleep in the rain. She dragged you in here. Since you had fallen asleep, we made sure, not to wake you up. Patricia fell asleep before you woke up. I just got done tucking her in." He looked over to his new love. Her body so plush, but a little messy from the rain that had ruffled her feathers. Her breathing was silent. Almost to the point where you might have thought she was dead, if her chest wasn't moving. She was sound asleep. He looked down in a tear filled gaze, and leaned in slowly to kiss her cheek. She stirred only a little. He had let her run out in the middle of the storm. Who knows what might have happened, if she left the zoo? She could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse. Marlene grabbed a thick comforter, and laid it over Kowalski's shoulders, a little less angrily this time.

"Here hold this. You'll catch a cold if you stay that way."

"Thank you." He wrapped it over his shoulders, and sat there next to Patricia, as Marlene fell asleep in her area. Patricia woke up in a few minutes after Marlene started snoring. Kowalski had smiled, and hugged her close to him. She looked up at him, angrily as she was buried in his chest. She pushed away, and walked near the mouth of the cave, trying to leave into the the nightmarish storm.

"Patricia, Please!" He grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around. She looked at him with an angry face. A bundle of tears ran down her face. She pushed him back, without much effect. "I know what I did was wrong. I won't say that I'll try to explain, but just please hear me out."

"Why would you do that?" She looked away from him, trying to get out of his grasp. "That was something I thought I could always trust you to do. Not to read my diary. You just had to make it your job to ruin it for me." Kowalski could feel her pulse quicken under her feathers and skin. She pulled away. He felt really bad.

"I'm sorry, you have every right to spit in my face, and never talk to me again, but I only read a few pages. I didn't read too much. It was just so frustrating. Do you know what it's like to be afraid to loose your one true love to a human? Do you?" She looked into his eyes when he said that. He looked down at the floor, then picked her up to his height.

"You read that part, huh? Well I would never fall in love with Johnathon. I'll always love you. You should know that. Kowalski. I . . . I love you." She gave him a hug. He didn't know what to say. he just stood there with his wings wrapped around her. She could feel his tears seeping through her feathers "Do you love me back?" her voice was sounding like it was sort of frightened of what the answer would be.

Kowalski nodded his head, his eyes glittering with a passion.

Yes, Patricia. I love you. I love you with all my heart!" She felt her beak creep to a smile. They kissed in the cave, lightning illuminating the sky, with it's cry not too far behind. The kiss felt different though. It felt like a kiss of true love.

It was about nine thirty, so Kowalski asked if she would like to be carried home.

"Sure, but we're going to have a big talk when we get back."

"Alright." He lifted her onto his back, and they walked slowly, talking about the chimps, lemurs, penguins, and if Kowalski had found the poisoner. He was ashamed to have not found them. She shrugged it off. For all they knew, it might have been used to tranquilize a different animal for surgery or something, and it got dumped in their place, by mistake. He thought about it, and knew that probably was the case.

When they got back, it had stopped raining. Patricia was a little tense still, with the whole diary reading thing.

"I think I might want to sit out here to reflect for a little bit."

"That's fine. Just be sure to come in as soon as you're done." She nodded, and smiled. He grabbed her, and looked into her eyes. Her pixie face could charm anyone. He flipped down into the fishbowl hideout. She sat at the edge thinking about why she was so happy. She had been tranquilized, her love had read her diary, still she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She figured it was because she had finally found someone that she could call her love. They now knew that they genuinely loved each other very much. She had wondered what it would be like, if she were still at her habitat. What would those jerks think of her, having such a wonderful boyfriend to protect her. The lights of New York were glittering around her, with her zoo keeping her safe from the world outside. She didn't know exactly why, but she just started crying. Why was she crying, when she was so happy?

"Little angel?"

"Whuh?" She looked up, and it was Johnathon. "Oh, it's you." She had jumped into his arms as normal, and just sat there. It was weird, that he was here, since she thought the zoo was closed, but he must have talked one of the zoo keepers to let him in. That was okay, because she wanted to see him anyway. He held her up at eye level. She felt his black leather gloved hand smear her cheek tear away. She smiled and breathed a breathy laugh. He suddenly frowned, but this time, the frown didn't feel like a genuine frown. It looked like it was almost a false one.

"Aww what's wrong, little darling?" She had suddenly laid in his arms, and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like winking or hugging, just sitting, and thinking. He stroked her back, and shushed her, even though she wasn't making any noise. "That's okay little girl. I heard all about your attack on the news. I know you got sick because of some bad fish, that someone awful had messed with. I heard, I heard." She had laid her head against his thumb, and frowned at her humility."I know that it's scary. That person could be anywhere, but it's alright. You're sitting in the most safest zoo in New York. Everybody loves you, and everybody is out looking for the guy."

She decided to jump out of his hands to go to the base, but she couldn't move. Johnathon had a strong grip around her waist, and was actually hurting her. She was trying to break free, but he just wouldn't let her go. She tried to scream. The first name that came to mind was Skipper

"Ski-!" Suddenly Johnathon snapped her beak shut. Her eyes were frantic, and staring into the eyes of her ever so sweet Johnathon. He looked at her, shushing her with a soft purr, and smile.

"Hush, hush, now, little angel! I promise it will all be over soon. Trust me on this." He reached into his shoulder bag, and pulled out a big, long, needle, that would make Skipper pass out. The sight of it, made her heart pound for mercy. She suddenly started to grunt through her nostrils, trying to find anyway of getting out of this nightmare. He smiled, as he stuck it into the side of her neck. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the clear liquid, which was now her enemy, poured through her veins. She could feel, Johnathon grasp on her body slowly relax. He let go of his grip. She suddenly jumped out of his hands, and jumped into the water. She surfaced to the island, and crawled on all fours over to the hole. She suddenly couldn't see anything. It was all pure blackness, still she managed to get on all fours, and crawl ever so close to the hole. She didn't see where it was, but could feel the ground getting colder the closer she got to the aluminum. Suddenly her limbs stopped working. She laid close to the bowl that had helped give her shelter, so many times before.

"Oh, no you don't." He whispered, his voice still smooth and suave, just as it had always been. She suddenly felt her scruff being pinched, as he picked her up. She looked into his not-so-warm-anymore eyes. "Like I said. The person could be anywhere. Even under your own nose." She couldn't keep herself from sinking into that feeling of being hit by a truck. It slowly devoured her body, and she slipped into her deep rest. One thing was for sure. She was tranquilized once again.


	19. Gone

Unexpected delivery ch. 19

by

Mastermindhunter

The HQ. was utter silence, granted the rain that had started up outside again. Not a single sound was heard. A pin could drop, and it would've been enough to wake them. Each of the penguins were snug in their little bunks. They were smiling in their dreams. Each one had a dream that was entirely their own.

Private was dreaming about how he had won a contest, and had recieved a lifetime supply of butter scotch lollies. He was swimming in his head. He had made a licking sound as he was lightly touching his wing to his toungue. Rico's dream was about his weapons, and hacking them out. He was groaning, and hacking in his dreams. Obviously, the dream felt real for him. Skipper was actually punching the air over him. He was obviously dreaming about a very important mission.

"Hey, come back here you, . . . Let's those children go, . . . You've got nowhere to, . . . You're cornered Dr. Blowhole . . . Time to surender . . . You're nothing but evil . . . just like Rico's morning breath." He cluthed the end of his blanket, and thrashed in his sleep smiling with his eyebrows raised apparantly he had won. Kowalski was holding his wings out in a pleading way making the gesture of opening a box. It looked like it was as small as a jewelry box. He was probably dreaming of proposing. As they peacefully slept their night away, not a single one had noticed that Patricia hadn't come home in a long time. It had been because they were sure she would come back down eventually. She would probably come down while they were sleeping. They didn't stay asleep for long. There was a loud scream outside. They were all suddenly awoken. Skipper noticed the voice to be Marlene's. The loud blood curtling screech of the fishbowl caused them to hold their wings over their head. Marlene had jumped in landing on her hands and knees.

"You all have to help please. Something awful has happened!" Marlene was screaming without making any sense. She was totally frightening the penguins. Skipper had grabbed her shoulders, and looked in her eyes. It calmed her down. He told her to take a deep breath, and slowly tell them what happened. Regardless of her deep breath, she was still frantically trying to explain. "I was out trying to get rid of the clams that I had eaten with Patricia earlier, so I was walking out, and I glance over to your island. When I looked, I saw Patricia being tranquilized with a big giant six inch needle, he then put her in a burlap sack, and carried away! She's been penguin napped!" Skipper looked up, and jumped up to her hammock he held up the pillow and blanket, to find no Patricia in sight. Everybody except Marlene gasped.

Kowalski jumped up to the island, and started calling her name, not thinking about what Marlene had said about being tranquilized. He was totally scared for her out of his mind.

"Patricia? Patricia! Patricia where are you? Please answer! Please!" He ran over to the gate, and tried to open it, but it was well locked. The four others were behind him, in no time. He was trying to climb the gate, but was dragged down by all four of the others. "Skipper, let go of me! I have to find Patricia!" Skipper yanked him down, and held him pinned to the ground. He felt the smooth slick sidewalk. He was trying to grab the bars of the gate, and trying to escape the others grasp at the same time.

"Kowalski! Listen to me!" Skipper smacked Kowalski across the face with force that made Kowalski stop panicking. "If what Marlene says is true, then even if Patricia was close, then I doubt she would be able to answer. The only thing that your screaming will do, is get us penguin napped as well." Kowalski looked at Skipper's face. He suddenly looked out the bars. There was no kidnappers to be seen. He looked at all of them, feeling as though he had failed the little penguin. He suddenly pulled Marlene's fur close to his face.

"Who was it? Please tell me you saw his face. Do you have any idea who the thief was?" His face was pleading, but sizzled with serious worry. Marlene bit her lip as tears streamed the areas that the rain hadn't already touched. She put her paws over her eyes.

"It was Johnathon." She sobbed through her paws. Kowalski face froze for a moment, then it turned into a face that showed a look of murder. He slapped them away, and tried to grab the fence once again. He was not going to llet go of the bars this time. It was like he was glued onto the bars. They pulled him down, eventually, and dragged him along the sidewalk. He watched the bars of the gate slowly disappear. When he had finally stopped trying to get free of the others, he was at the HQ. He suddenly looked at each one of their faces, and then started shaking his head, as he cried. They all looked at him, and put their wings, and paws on his shoulders.

"We have to find her. Please, Skipper. We just have to." He said looking up at them. They knew it was true, but they had no clue where to start. She could be anywhere. In a dark basement, stuck in the sewers, in a pile of trash. Kowalski was afraid of thinking such horrible thoughts. He was trying to figure it out, the whole night. Not taking any time to stop. He felt like he would never see her again. Private surveyed the area, with Rico. There was no trace of her. Since she was unconcious, there was no way she left a trail of sweat from fear, or even a drop of a feather. It was as if she was sealed tightly in a ziplock bag.

The next morning, Kowalski was lost, without clues. He had no way of finding Patricia. Had he really lost the penguin that was now his whole world? He heard a loud commotion outside. The humans were everywhere crying as if they knew that she was gone. It was sad to know that the only human that Patricia trusted, wasn't even half of the human that these people were. Marlene grabbed Kowalski's paw, and yanked him inside.

"Kowalski. When I turn on the television, you're probably gunna be a little scared, but don't panick."

Patricia woke up to a headache. She tried to stretch her flippers, but she couldn't move them, or her fett. She felt like she was propped up. She couldn't look down to see herself since she couldn't see at all. There was aburlap sack over her head. She saw the tiny fibers weaved over eachother. Light was on the other side of the sack, and she had totally forgot what had happened for a split second, but then suddenly remembered it was Johnathon who got her shoved into this sack. She had noticed that it was hard to breath. Whatever had been around her beak, keeping it closede, was blocking her nose a little. She heard Johnathon's voice on the other side of the sack. She didn't recognize the voice this time. It wasn't the Johnathon she grew to count on. Then again, that Johnathon had never existed.

"Hello, Zoo people. If you all had half a brain, you would have figured me out more than two weeks ago. That's right I've got her all safe and sound. She's right her!" Johanthon removed the confines of the bag to reveal to Patricia, that she was worse than she thought. Her wings were tied behind her back, in ductape. Her feet were the same around her ankles, anchoring them against the chair she was sitting on. Her whole beak was covered in the shiny silver restraint. Her whole body was taped up against the chair. She thought this was all just an illusion of the sedative. Unfortunately it wasn't. "Yeah she's fine . . . for now. I know all about the big price on her shoulders, and would like to negotiate a deal. I've managed to get a live broadcast of this out to the public stations. As most of you New York people know," He grabbed her cheeks, and squished them together, in a painfull embrace. "This widdle, tiny thing is worf, fwee and a half MILLION dollars! I have decided to give this girl up for a price. I give her back, but in exchange, six million dollars." He let her go, and lightly smacked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "You all have three days to think it over. You agree to it, then I'll settle a negotion term, but if you don't give us the money in three days, or try anything funny, . . . well let's just say that if she really does come from Louisville Kentucky, then I bet she would make some great Kentucky fried chicken."

Kowalski looked at the screen shaking his head lightly, until he finally stopped.

"NAAAAAAUUUUUUUGh!" He slammed his wings against the glass, and let out a shriek that sounded louder, and darker than he had ever screamed. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to wish it all away. The four others looked at him, and frowned. The only humn Patricia had ever trusted was keeping her prisoner. He thought there might be a clue in the camera that could give a hint as to where it was being filmed. He looked at the place carefully, observing every detail of the room. As much of a dump as it was, it had no windows, doors, or anything. Johnathon was crefull to keep the area free of evidence. He was just out of options. Nothing else could be done. It was all up to the humans of the zoo, now. He had to trust that they would be willing to give six million dollars to the mad man. Kowalski didn't know if Alice would be willing to give any money to him.


	20. Negotiations

Unexpected deliverych. 20

by

Mastermindhunter

Kowalski was staring at the screen. It was all he could think of. The zoo keepers would be talking about it soon, but until then, all he could do was watch, and make sure she was okay. His attention was focused on his love. Her eyes were hurt and broken underneath. It was still day one, and Kowalski was already having trouble with this, but the other three couldn't blame him. She sat in the smooth cold, hard, chair. The heavy cardboard boxes were dusty with time. Some were torn, and others were stacked on top of others. She sat still as a bench. She had tried to get out earlier, but Johnathon pulled out a gun, and told her to stop squirming. That was what keeping Kowalski in front of the screen. He felt his eyes getting heavy with the pressure of wanting to turn away from the television. Johnathon was standing right behind the chair, his left elbow, leaning on the side of the chair. He didn't move from his position except every so often. His eyes were cold and heartless. It was unbelievable that a human with so much charm could disappear like that. As if an illusion was casted right in front of their eyes.

Patricia had nothing to do but wait. The camera laid on it's tripod. It was pointed straight at her, it's cycloptic lense focused on her without a soul to turn it away. Even though, there was nobody behind it, she knew that there were people watching. Each one able to see her, when she was murdered, however way it would have been. The room was one that could have pulled at the very edge of fears. It appeared to be an old warehouse. Nothing but boxes everywhere. It was just a neverending cardboard jungle. He could have just tossed her dead body into any of these boxes, and ran away.

"Alright little penguin, here's the deal. I'll do you a favor for now. How does that sound?" Patricia's eyes narrowed at the criminal. She looked at him, with a glare that said he better be careful. He answered to the glare with a smirk. He got real close to the penguin's face, and smiled the smile that he had given her so many times. This time it wreaked of deception, and manace. "Here I'll make you feel more comfortable, by helping you." He grabbed the little corner of the ductape that lingered on her mouth, and violently ripped it away. A loud grunt came out of Patricia's mouth. It sent a shock of pain across Patricia's mouth. She felt like her beak was ripped off her face, even though it wasn't. She still kept her furiated face stern without showing weakness.

"Oh come now, Patricia. Yes, might as well call you what the zoo keepers named you. The little angel bit is very spent and uneffective, now that I've got you." He held her beak up to make sure the little penguin looked into his eyes. She pulled away, and bit down ferocously onto his finger. He let out a yelp of pain, and stared at the little biter with anger. Patricia tasted the lingering coppery taste of blood on his fingers. He held his bleeding finger, and reached for a scrap of cloth, and wrapped it around his finger. He secured the cloth with ductape. He regained his composure, and looked back at her with a smile. "I will admit it was quite easy for me to capture you, especially the whole flirting thing. That was pretty fun wouldn't you say?" Patricia looked down, and couldn't believe she was played like that. He had used her emotions against her. She slowly felt embarrased and looked down with a tear in her eye.

"Oh don't tell me you believed it. Oh that's so cute of you." She had quickly looked back at him with her face angrier now. "Oh enough of that. Actually, even though you totally hate me for kidnapping you, you and me both have something in common." Patricia didn't believe that. How could she have anything in common with this monster?

"You and me both want the same thing. The zoo keepers to pay for your safe delivery back to the zoo, and that way, I'll get my money, and you'll be with those darling penguin friends of yours. Everbody wins." He looked back at the camera, then at her again. "And I've got a way to get what we want faster. Here's the deal. You look into that camera with those little puppy dog eyes you do so well. You know, the ones you made when I tranquilized you?" Kowalski felt the word cut into his heart. He remembered when Patricia said that it was irrelevant to even consider Johnathon. He should have been the prime suspect. His heart was pounding, and he knew something big was going to happen. There had not been any negotiating before. Johnathon was going to hurt her.

"Well come on. Do it. I know you can understand me. You seem to respond to humans so well." She looked at him, and couldn't bring herself to do it. She had remembered what Kowalski had said to her that night in central park. "You are very strong." The words rang in her head so well. She knew that she would not prove Kowalski wrong. She was going to stay strong, because if the boys were watching, they would want her to be strong. "DO IT!" He smashed the gun barrel up to her forehead, the pressure causing a pink ring around the middle of her head to show. She was completely off gaurd. The cool iron was enough to make her jump, but she slowly formed a smile, that said she was accepting his challenge. She knew he could pull the trigger, but what would be the point in doing so?

'I loose my life, and you loose your money. Trust me Johnathon it isn't going to work in either of our favors.' she thought to herself.

He pushed the gun harder against her head, pushing it up against the wood of the chair. She squeezed her eyes shut biting her lower part of her beak. She would hear it any time now. that gun would go off, the back of her head, being . . . ugh. She didn't want to think about it. She just waited for the loud boom. She peeked one eye open, looking at the impatient human. She almost forgot what she was even supposed to do anymore. She kept her eyes closed, bracing for it.

'Please just get it over with.'

BANG!

The sound was ear splitting. Kowalski was completely terrified to look at the screen. His flippers were shaking over his eyes. His one true love dead! He had no idea how to take them off his eyes. It was like they were glued there. Slowly he took them down to see the bloody red mess. There was a problem though. Where was the bloody red mess?

Patricia kept her eyes closed. She was too shocked at how quick and painless it was. Heaven was going to be beautiful. Finally she opened one eye to the puffy clouds. Where were the puffy clouds. More boxes? She looked around to see she was still alive, and Johnathon staring straight at her. She saw the gun, smoke coming from the barrel. Where was the hole in her head? She looked to the side to see the bullet. It was in the wall. She had lived. She looked back at to Johnathon, but barely got a peek before she felt the gun barrel slap in to the side of her face. A small droplet fell from her cheek. A little spot of blood, she guessed. She felt a little pain, but she lived to see another day.

Kowalski let his breath out. She was still alive. Thank heavens. He had smiled when she opened her eyes to take in the scene around her. His smile flicked away, when her face was swatted with a gun. He gasped at her pain. He felt like it split him straight down the middle. When Johnathon walked away, and said, "I'll deal with you later in the morning." he put his wing up to the television screen, near her cheek. She looked like she was so relieved, but he needed her too much. How could the humans say no now? He knew they had to give him the money now.

Skipper walked up to the screen right next to Kowalski. He laid a hand on his shoulder, and smiled a real smile. He returned it.

"She strong Kowalski. I know she'll be okay. As long as we can count on the humans, she'll be just fine."

"I really hope so, Skipper." His body felt like putty, then out of nowhere, he fainted onto the floor.

She had watched him retreat behind a bundle of boxes. She had waited and waited forever. She wasn't quite sure what time it was, but saw through a window on the cieling, that it was getting awful late. it was about nine, by the looks of it. It wasn't until about half an hour later that she heard him snoring. he wasn't going her here alone. She had felt so helpless. She had tried to stay up as long as she could. Johnathon's snores had helped, if not a little. Who was watching? Was Alice seeing her? Were the boys? Did they miss her as much as she missed them? She had tried to get into the most comfortable position she could, and in no time, she fell asleep.

She had a nightmare that night. She had dreampt that she was at Rockefeller center once again. The golden statue where it was before. The ice skaters all around her. Skipper and Marlene were there too. She skated with Kowalski. They were the same as before. Everything was alright with the world. Then suddenly, she felt something smushy underneath her feet. The ice was cracking, and melting. There was no base underneath the ice. it was just an endless pit of water. Skipper and Marlene were gone. The other skaters were gone as well. Everybody seemed to vanish. It was just Kowalski and Patricia on the frozen block that was still afloat. It slowly got smaller, and smaller. Suddenly she felt something grab her by her wing, and pull her up.

"Mind if I cut in?" It was Johnathon. He looked down to see the little penguin punching his leg. He forcefully kicked Kowalski into the water. She watched as Kowalski had quickly started into sink. It felt all wrong. She had tried to struggle to get out of his grasp, but nothing worked. She had watched Johnathon pull out that same long needle that she saw that horrible stormy night. He had plunged it in to her neck, just like before. When she woke up, sweat was coming off her face, and it took her a little while to remember where she was. She was at the warehouse. Above her head, the window showed that it was still night. She quickly dosed off to sleep, and had that same dream over and over again.


	21. Breaking point

Unexpected delivery ch. 21

by

Mastermindhunter

The zoo keepers were all seated in the room. The circular table was filled with not only zoo keepers, but also a few people that were a part of the local N.Y.P.D., the central parks commitee and some from city hall. The four penguins were seated above the wndow watching the whole discussion, outside. Everybody was making a ruccus as they waited for the meeting to begin. Rico hacked out a microphone, and lowered it into the meeting room. He then plugged it up to a speaker. They turned it lower when the humans were making a bunch of noise. Finally they held their wings over their ears, as Alice told everyone to be quiet. The voices quietly hummed to silence, and the room was muted, except for the sound of breathing.

"Alright now we're all here to figure out whether or not to pay the ransom for the penguin, Patricia." Alice announced, as if they had come to a meeting they knew nothing about.

"I of course think we shouldn't. We can always replace her." said a very old lady with a suit on. She looked cold as stone.

"Well isn't she the only female?" A voice from a police officer pointed out. He had a glare that could frighten a lion.

"Yeah, and we need to keep her around for breeding pourposes." a female voice called out. They all sort of blushed at that very embarrasing thought. They all just shrugged it off, and continued listening to the decisions.

"I don't care about raising the family community of the penguin habitat. I just want my penguin back!" A tall and skinny old man, that was balding, and wore a suit slammed his fists down onto the table! He was known by everybody, including the penguins. He was none other than the owner of the Central Park zoo. He was the one who selectively picked out each animal, from the selected animal sancutuaries around the world. He gave the lemurs a home, when they showed up in storage, stuck in a crate. When he heard the penguin from Loisville was being neglected, he gave her a home, but he didn't stand his animals being stolen. He had already lost a hippo, a lion, a giraffe, and a zebra not too long ago. He wasn't ready to loose his number one attraction again, especially to a crazy kidnapper. Everybody was quickly calm and the sheriff of the police pinched the bridge of his nose, with stress. He definitly knew that when there were emotional people involved it would be hard to explain the problems.

"Listen, sir. When we have ransoms, the deal is that it's up to the city to pay the ransom, and if it's minor we have the zoo pay off the ransom. If you have the money, then we are able to save the little thing, if not there is a chance for the public to make donations to save her. You have a choice for adding up the money they donate, with your own payment, but that's all we can do." The older man looked down. He knew he didn't have the money, but he was definitly close.

"All right. All I have is three million dollars. If we manage to get the rest from the donations of the city, then we might be able to save her." Said the distressed zoo owner. "So it's upto the city, now isn't it?" The head sheriff noddded biting his lower lip. Kowalski backed away slowly, almost unable to stand up. He stared back at the humans, which left her to die. He didn't have any hope that the humans would be able to save Patricia. He slowly sat down, and kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"They don't have the money." He trembled. Private kept his wings infront of his face, showing that he was going to lay his hands on his shoulders. Just kept repeating the same thing over, and over. "They don't, they don't have the money, they, the don't have the-" Private looked at him, as he was staring at him crying. He had never looked at Kowalski in the eye when he cried. It felt a little scary. He then held Kowalski in a tight hug. The Kowalski let his tears roll down. Private started crying as well.

"They'll raise the money Kowalski, I just know it." He whispered. He could only hope that there was a truth in there. If they couldn't raise the money, how could Kowalski turn up a smile again? How could their lives turn back to the way they were, if something so awful happened? It was that hope that there would be some chance that Patricia made it out alive, which kept them in such high hopes. She had changed each of their lives in so many ways, even if the way was in a small way or big. Rico had learned to find a softer side of his soul, and had even learned how to hug, on that aful day that Patricia learned to eat with them. Skipper had found out about a secret admirer he never knew he had. Marlene had found the strength to tell her one true love her feelings. Private had felt that special feeling of how to be a big brother, and guide a little sister through life in that zoo. As proud of themselves as they were, they knew that she changed Kowalski's life more than theirs.

The next morning was spent with Kowalski still in front of the monitor, his eyes bloodshot with the lack of sleep. When he saw the others coming, he slapped his face lightly, and tried to stay focused. She was waking up, with dark rings around her eyes. He watched her constantly wake up from the nightmares she was having over and over again. She looked almost as bad as Kowalski did. Still in her state of pure exhaustion, she was still beautiful in his eyes. Johnathon still on the monitor. Kowalski picked up a thick rubber ball, and was tossing it against the screen. His constant watching was making the others feel uneasy.

"Come on . . . Tell me . . . Tell me where in the city you are." He repeatedly hit the screen with the ball. "I need to find you!"

Patricia predicted it was about noon. She felt like this was never going to end. Only one day left., and they haven't even heard from the authorities even once. It wasn't the fear that they wouldn't come that bothered her, but the fact that she kept on waiting, and waiting, and waiting for them that was starting to annoy her. Please just let them come, or not. She was sick of guessing. That camera was seeming to grow deader and deader very day. Soon it would just be too frustrating to even look at it. She felt every eye staring at her. What were the humkans thinking? Did she look helpless? Did she seem strong? She was starving, and she was freezing to the seat. She glared over at Johnathon who was warm, and snuggly in coat. That aggravated her even more. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to get the tape off from around her mouth. Johnathon rolled his eyes, and ripped it away. Patricia didn't even consider the sting, she was to busy freaking out. She had finally lost it. She didn't care if he shot or not. She had snapped!

"Let me go. Let me GO! LET ME OUTTA HERE, NOW! LET ME GO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Johnathon clamped her beak back down, and taped it back up. She was grunting loudly through her nostrils, that were half covered. She didn't want to make any noise. She just wanted to let her anger out.

It was late in the afternoon, and they were all doing everything they could. "Anything yet, Kowalski?" Skipper walked up to the screen, leaning on the concrete wall.

"Nope, they're still recieving the money, and she sort of wigged out, a few hours ago. I don't know exactly why, but, their going to kill her tomorrow, and I haven't got a single clue as to how we're going to get her out there." She was his everything, and he didn't have a single hair of a clue.

There had to be something Patricia could do. A stack of bxes were underneath Johnathon, as he laid over behind the boxes, hidden from sight of both her, and the camera. Patricia looked at the stack, and laid her head down. Her tears were coming now. She could only think of Kowalski, now, and never gettting to get a kiss, or even see him again. She looked over at a box, and focused on it as her tears flowed. That's when she figured it out. If she could get the address on top of that box, somebody watching could get the address down, and read it. She reached as far as her body could reach. Her beak was unwrapped, and the box was so close. She pushed so close to the box, and opened her mouth wide. Her tongue barely brushed the square that was white and was printed with the address. She licked it, and licked it all night long. Eventually the cardboard got soggy, and she gently tugged the delicate sticker off the carboard, and held the piece in her mouth, holding it straight up to show whoever was watching.

Kowalski walked back to the screen to see what was going on. He had trouble looking up everytime he sat back down. He slowly looked back at the screen, to see what Patricia had been reduced to. Her appearance showed her lack of food for the past two days. Her feathers were grossingly covered in nothing but dust, and sweat. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her mouth had something on it. Kowalski looked at the screen again. Patricia had something in her beak. He called the boys over to show them what Patricia had. They zoomed in to see it. It was the addressof the warehouse. 1946 Willow avenue. Manhattan. Kowalski had never been so happy that Patricia had taught him to read. He wrote it down in his notebook, and they all ran out of the HQ. quick as lightning. While Kowalski was running, only one thought passed his mind.

"That a girl, Patricia." He whispered That a girl."


	22. Saviors

Unexpected Delivery ch. 22

by

Mastermindhunter

The day had come. Patricia had ran out of days. Soon the horrid monster that all New York knew as Johnathon would wake up, and she would be dead long before they could ever reach her. She was just out of strength, and her stomach was killing her. She had till noon for the money to be delivered. She wouldn't live to see the green grass, the fall of fluffy snow, the smell of flowers, the feel of rain. It was all for lost. Her body felt heavy and weak. Her stomach ached like never before. She looked at the camera expressionless one last time. Nobody saw her pull the address off.

She was still going to die happy. She knew Kowalski loved her, and she didn't even have to ask him that night to know. He had been the greatest thing to ever happen to her, and Johnathon could kill her, but he couldn't take the those precious moments away. No matter how many times he kidnapped her, she would always remember that kiss. It was what probably kept her going for this long.

The next sound she heard sent a chill go up her spine. A loud groan came from the boxes. He was up. Normally Patricia would have made a face at him, and scowled. She just didn't have the energy right now. Her body was cold, and she wanted so badly to move her wings, and stand up. He looked at her and let out a loud short laugh.

"HA! I can't believe this plan failed. It seemed so well planned. It's sort of funny actually. Hey there's no way they're gunna send the money, so how about I just get it done now? Would it just make the suspense ease?" Patricia's head tilted slightly when he pushed the barrel pressed comfortably easily to her head. This wasn't going to be a joke this time. There was no chance of the bullet going into the wall now. He was going to do it for real. She just stared at him exhuasted with no expression on her face. 'I'm sorry boys. I'm so sorry.' She wanted to just hurt him so badly that-.

Bang, band, bang, bang.

"What? How do they know I'm here?" The sound didn't come from the gun, but the door on the other side of them room. Johnathon looked at her, then at the door. There was window, but nobody on the other side. It didn't make any sense to either of them. Johnathon raised his gun to eye level, and pointed it towards the door. The knock had not sounded again. He poited the gun against the door. "I've got a gun, so don't come near me or I'll shoot you in the face!" He opened the door, and quickly swung his gun to both sides of the alley, where Patricia could see a brick wall of the next building. Johnathon looked down at his feet, and picked up a deep thick suitcase.

Patricia had stared at it. The weight of the box was so immense that Johnathon smiled, and threw it up and down, smiling. He opened it up to grab a stack of bills, and run his thumb through it. She couldn't believe it. Not only did someone see her hold up the address, but they actually gave this man his money that he needed so bad. Someone had answered her prayers. She watched him put the bills back in the suitcase. He looked at Patricia in confusion, and then smiled. She smiled on the inside, but wasn't smiling to him. She was smiling to whoever saved her life.

"Well, well, Patricia. It looks like someone is looking after you." he said putting the unusuallly big suitcase in the back next to her. "Alright, New York. Here's the money." He held the suitcase up to the camera, and wiggled it around, as Patricia stared at the suitcase. " I'm gunna use a recommended meeting at the outskirts of town. You get your girl, and everything goes back to the way things were." He said putting the suitcase next to Patricia. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. She would get food and water, and finally go home. She cried tears of joy, and felt the warmth of her tears draw lines in her eyes.

That night she slept soundly whe she heard a thumping noise. She looked over at the case. It was carving a small hole, out the back. A black flipper that looked just like hers, came out of the tiny slit, and reached for the clips on the suitcase. With a small flick it opened the clips. She blinked, and shook her head to make the mirage go away. It hurt, increasing her already present headache. When she looked the wing had slipped back in, and pushed the lid up. The green bills poured out, showing the people she never expected.

Skipper had pointed his flipper towards some boxes, and Private slid over to hide. Patricia's eye got huge, when Skipper pointed over to the camera, and Rico took it out. Skipper looked in her direction, then smiled when he pointed Kowalski toward the stack closest to her. His long slender body glided close to the chair. She smiled underneath the duct tape. He held a flipper up to his mouth.

"shhhh" he whispered. She nodded, and continued smiling. She thought she would never see him again. Rico nodded once, and Private looked over at Kowalski to grant him permission. He slowly crept along the side of the box. It felt like a lifetime to Patricia. He finally pulld himself to Patricia's chair. He pulled out a knife, and cut the duct tape that held her back against the chair. It was thick so it took a while. "Don't worry my darling. I've almost got it." He then cut the tape along her feet, holding her legs down. He finally cut the tape holding her wings behind her back. Without time to spare, she pulled the tape of her beak. She started crying tears of joy.

"Never listen to me, if I ever try to prove you wrong." she whimpered. Kowalski clutched her back, and kissed her dry beak. The kiss sent adrenaline into her system, which was close to empty. She grabbed his head, to keep his beak on hers, never to let go unless she agreed. She let go, when she felt his feathers burn with heat.

"Oh my gosh. Your skin is freezing cold. Here, I'll warm you up." He gasped. She felt Kowalski's warm feathers warm as lava. She shivered as the lava warmed her, and encased her. She had not even noticed that she was cold, but his feathers made it clear. She shivered as a water bottle was held to her lips. She sipped the warm water, that looked cold, but she didn't care how cold she was the water was good. She snatched it, and drank the bottle without thinking about how much was inside. She thought it felt like silk down her throat. She collapsed into Kowalski's arms. He grasped her, and ran the tips of his flippers along her back, which was cold.

"I can barely move." He looked at her, and nodded picking her up. He nodded to the three, but then a shadow came up over the two. Patricia screamed at the sight of Johnathon rage in his eyes. He pointed the gun straight at the two, and snarled, showing his teeth. He grasped little Patricia in his clutches. Holding her face close to his eyes.

"JOHNATHON GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Kowalski shouted.

"Well how bout that? Got tricked by a bunch of bird brains!" He snarled. Suddenly a pair of sharp teeth bit his wrist, causing him to drop the gun, and Patricia. Marlene landed infront of the couple, growling in a weird kind of sound. She kicked the gun, and planted her feet. "Run Kowalski. Take her to safety." She was taken behind a stack as she watched the chaos. Julian, Maurice, and Mort jumped up onto him, and crawled all over his body. They then jumped off, and crawled all over him again, tearing his clothes to shreds. The boys had all taken to him, tossing punches into his face, and body. Mason and Phil had suddenly jumped in, grabbing his arms as Marlene's claws had dug into Johnathons nose, drawing blood. Johnathon had screamed an angry aggravated scream. Mort had ran up to him, and clutched his feet together. "Somebody get these animals off me!"

Kowalski had grabbed Patricia, and carried her toward the door. "Don't worry Patricia. We're gunna get you out of here. We're almost there."

Julian had screamed bloody murder in his face, smacking Johnathon with his crown. Kowalski had ran as fast as he could towards the door, but they were ripped apart, and clutched in giant human hands. Kowalski looked over to Patricia. She was terrified, and looked like she was close to passing out. Johnathon's nose was covered in blood, and stared at them both with rage in his stare. His nose poured blood through scratch marks. Skipper jumped up, and landed a punch to his his jaw. He got startled, and dropped the tiny penguin.

Kowalski once again picked Patricia up while he was down. The animals all cleared out in the direction of the running five feathered beings. They made it out. They had all ran in the direction of the streets. A thousand human wall stood awe struck at the rich variety of animals before them. Johnathon was not far behind, and stood shocked to see the rich number of people. Alice was in front holding a briefcase of the actual money. Kowalski and the other three ran behind her, and the chimp, lemurs, and otters followed. The police near them grabbed Johnathon, and tackled him to the ground. She grabbed Kowalski close, and suddenly held her life's love in her arms. It was a strong grip, but Kowalski squeezed her close.

"You're safe now! You're with us, Patricia. Everything will be alright." Regardless of his nurturing, she was still clutching with a smile on her face, and she couldn't stop. The stress and fear of the three days poured out of her wings as strong grasps of love. Kowalski had tears rolling down her eyes. The other three kept their distance, and watched in empathy and heart warmed smiles.

"You penguins are dead! I will hunt you down, and I will find you. Your days are numbered!" Patricia dug her face into Kowalski's chest. Scared, and upset, but relieved it was all over.


	23. Aftermath

Unexpected delivery ch. 23

by

Mastermindhunter

The Indian veterinarian was putting an I.V. into Patricia's wing. Patricia winced at the sharp pinch, but then it didn't hurt, while she got used to it. She was feeling better, and after he carefully stuck the needle in, he fastened it in tape, and made three wraps of it around her flipper. She didn't feel too much, granted the numbing medicine. He fed it to her, when she was getting fixed up. He didn't need to, when the patient was completely drained of energy already. She sat there, her lids half closed. A few coughs escaped her throat. He then took a small sample of blood, and ran a few tests. He scratched the side of her neck, and it made her feel better. She smiled up to the nicer human. When he looked down at his traumatized penguin, he just felt so sorry for her.

"You poor little thing. I have no idea how such a small creature could endure so much trauma in her life." He rubbed the side of her cheek, and put her in a small cage, with a soft pink fleece blanket. He laid her in, with the I.V. still inside. She dived into the blankets, that flooded a large amount of the cage, and covered herself with one part, while the other half was underneath her. The vet smiled, and flicked the light off, so she could get some sleep. A sound sleep was the thing she missed so much. She looked out to the island, and saw the boys coming close, but she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Patricia?"

Her eyes shot open gasping in surprise that all the animals from last night were right infront of her. The lemurs were holding her Ted Lilly ball, while the boys kept a wrapped gift behind them. The chimps walked up to the cage, and greeted her. She smiled, and held a weak flipper out of the cage. Mason and Phil smiled. They took it between their index and thumbs, and lightly shook it, being careful with her wing. Mason reached inside, and pat her on the head. The calming contact made her feel better. When they pulled away, she rolled over on her back, and stared up at the cages top.

The three lemurs walked up to the cage, and smiled to Patricia inside. Mort slipped his hand into the bars. Julian pulled Mort's hand back, and stepped infront of him. "Mort don't be so greedy. The first one to be holding Patricia's hand is me . . . , cause I am the king." He slowly peeked his hands through the cage bars, and held Patricia's arm. She stammered to her feet, and slowly walked over to the lemurs on the other side. She hugged the three, but lost her strength, and plopped back down onto the cushioney floor of the cage. They put the baseball inside, and ran down, ready for the next person.

Marlene climbed up to the top, and and saw Patricia. Patricia let out a muffled laugh, but cut it short, when she instantly coughed. Marlene smiled to the slowly recovering penguin. "So are you feeling any better? I wanna know." She stared at Marlene's feet, and shrugged.

"I feel better than I did in Johnathon's clutches. The vet said that I've got a little while to be in here. I'm dehydrated. He put an I.V. in my wing, but he hasn't fed me enything." She held a shrimp up to Patricia. "Is this for me?" Marlene smiled, and nodded her head. Patricia grabbed it, and started eating it instantly. Patricia's stomach felt like it would pop. The penguins came up, once she got finished. She looked at each boy. Her heart skipped a beat, because they were responsible for the rescue. They all walked up, together. She hopped up, and hugged each one. Kowalski was in the back. Patricia had noticed that he was in the back, and that the present was behind him. He slowly walked up to her.

"I wanted to give this to you sooner, but I was a bit held up. It's a thank you gift for teaching me to read." She looked at it. It was shaped funny. She teared the wrapping paper away to find a finely crafted staircase. She noticed what it was, and hugged Kowalski, and gave him a kiss through the bars.

It had been three days since then, and she was now in the HQ. The next day was going to be her reappearance to the public. The vet said she would be just fine, as long as the humans didn't make too much noise. It was midnight, and the others were asleep. Patricia was reading a novel of hers. She felt so scared of everything, but she didn't tell the boys. She was getting used to eating fish as normal. She was reading one of her romance novels. The old farming man was running with his blonde daughter through a field of wildflowers as the old wife watched from the porch. It was a book Patricia read many times. A tall statuesque shadow crept up her books spine. When she looked up, it was Kowalski's. She patted the spot next to her. He obliged and sat down.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that you would like to tell me what happened, or how you feel." She laid the book down, and took a deep breath. "It's just that tomorrow you'll be headed back to normal. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something off your chest." Patricia put the book down and looked to her left.

"Well . . . "

"That's alright. We'll talk about it, when you're ready."

"WAIT!" She clutched Kowalski's wing. Kowalski looked back and saw that she looked desperate to talk to someone. "I . . . want to talk to someone It's just that I'm scared of going out now. I just need to feel the feeling of your feathers. It makes me feel safe." He nodded, and sat down carefully. She jumped into his lap, and laid her head against his chest. His heartbeat was fast, and loud. She felt calm, and content. "It was pretty scary. I'll admit that. I feel like it was somehow my fault. Was it my fault?" Kowalski, buried his beak in the back of her neck.

"No it wasn't your fault. You did nothing to deserve being taken from your home. I don't blame you at all." She started getting getting a little tired. A big yawn came from both their beaks. "You are so beautiful my Patricia. I want to just keep you wrapped up in my lab forever." She laughed a little at the statement. "Oh my! I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"I get it Kowalski. It's funny. I thought humans were so great, but now I'm terrified of them."

Kowalski gasped at the sudden statement. "Please don't be afraid of them. That was something that I liked about you. Nobody likes humans as much as you! You can't let someone as foolish as Johnathon change that! He's just one human out of an entire town." Patricia looked up at the clock. It was twelve thirty. She and Kowalski both shared a big long yawn. She fell asleep, and Kowalski smiled at her, and grabbed a blanket over near the wall. He put a pillow behind his back, and held her close. He had obviously also been affected by this experience. He had the sudden urge to feel very protective of her. He pulled the blanket over her soft feathers, and watched her sleep.

The other three had woken up to Kowalski and Patricia in the corner, fast asleep. Skipper walked up to the sleeping couple, and pressed a firm flipper on Kowalski's shoulder. He breathed heavily, and looked at them all, then looked down at the penguin that was asleep in his arms. He stroked her forehead, and smiled with shiney eyes as he wrapped his wings around her head, and pressed her cheek against his chest carefully.

"Is she ready to go out, and see the the people?" He looked down, and thought about it.

"I don't know, Skipper. We'll see. It was hard enough for her. Poor little darling." Patricia breathed out heavily, and looked up to the other three. It was time, and she was ready to go out to the public. She looked up to Kowalski, and gulped. The boys slowly walked near the opening in the HQ. and walked out. Rico left first, followed by Skipper. Private took Patricia's wing, and smiled reasuringly to her as they walked near the opening. Patricia pulled jerkingly back a little.

"Don't be afraid. These humans will not harm you. You can trust them now." Patricia looked at the opening, and took Kowalski's wing in her other wing, that Private wasn't holding. The sunlight pierced the darker HQ. Patricia had spent three days in. Kowalski jumped up, and Private followed. He reached a hand out for Patricia to help pull herself out with. The humans all gasped and shushed each other. Patricia hid behind Rico, and felt a little scared. Skipper took hold of Patricia's wing, and slowly pulled Patricia away from Rico's back. She slowly walked out in the middle of the HQ., while the humans all looked at her with a concentrated look. What were they expecting? Did they think she would explode? She slowly looked over near the water. It was something that she had missed. She hadn't gone in the water for some time.

She slowly walked over to the water, and dipped her wing in it, but pulled back away from it. The humans were watching her, as if waiting for her to jump in.

"She's completely worried, Skipper. I kind of feel sorry for her. Do you think she'll ever be the same?" Private looked at her as she carefully tested the water. Patricia had slipped in, and laid her back down in the water. Staring at the humans a little scared of their expressions. For some reason she wanted to see Johnathon. She didn't want to see the one that stole her. She wanted to see the one that would always treat her with respect. She assumed that this was the moment that she knew that that Johnathon never existed, and it would never come back. She figured that she could live without that Johnathon this time. She would always have her friends in the zoo. They made her feel like she was meant to be here. She belonged here. She was always going to belong here. They might have been many different species, but there were no two that were alike. They each enriched her life.

Skipper felt like that was near impossible. "I don't think she'll ever be the same, Private. Nobody ever really is the same once something like that happens. She won't be the same, but that doesn't mean she'll never heal. It might be taking a while, but I can see her healing." Patricia dove down into the water, as she felt the humans watching her. She had always felt a special love of humans, but did she still like them? Would she let one bad one change her world? Her air supply was running low. She thought if she was going to accept humans, she would have to make that decision now.

"I'm going in to talk to her." Kowalski ran in after her. He swam up to where she was in the water. She glanced at Kowalski, and looked down at the rough of the bottom of the pool. She slowly smiled, and stared up at the humans, with bubbles sprouting from her nose. She smiled, and hugged him. She sunk down to the bottom, and suddenly started gaining speed as she circled the moat.

When she was close to Kowalski, she was a bullet. She leapt out of the water. her feathers were shimmering, and sparkling with the water drenching them. The tail of water droplets were right behind her, shimmring and glittering through the sunlight. The boys smiled, as she had gained her will to love the humans back. her smile was big and powerful. As she giggled between breaches, Kowalski knew he would never forget the feel of how proud he was of her as she smiled to the humans, and jumped with grace. Patricia could feel the wind kissing her face as she flew. Her heart pounded as the humans cheered and clapped. She landed back on land as kowalski ran up to her, and kissed her passionately. Now that was something that could raise anyones spirit.


End file.
